Bound in Blood
by Addy96
Summary: 75 years ago, the people of the world learned something they wished they hadn't. Supernaturals live among them, vampires, witches, shape shifters, as their neighbors, doctors etc. They live in peace for 10 years before war breaks out. Now 17 year old Aspen lives in the ruins and she is sold into slavery of a vampire, bound to him by blood. A fate worse than death. Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Please review! :)**

* * *

I suppose my troubles all began seventy-five years ago, in 2025. When the people of the world realized that the dark creatures they heard about in books and movies were living among them, as their neighbors, their teachers, their doctors, unlike the books and movies, they could exist in the daylight. Anyone of them could be a vampire, or a shape shifter, or a witch. For a while, a tentative peace existed, both sides agreeing it was best to coexist. Sure there were supernaturals that looked down on humans, wanted to rule them. But there were also humans who wanted the creatures eradicated; some claimed they were soulless creatures of the devil, others, that they were unnatural, evil even.

About ten years after they came out, a war erupted humans versus supernaturals. Supernaturals are given extra strength and senses; some had been around for centuries and won countless wars. They won within two years.

Humans fled to live in rural areas, forests in small, hidden communities. The extremely rich could pay off the vampires and live relatively the same lives, with all of their luxuries and technologies, while most of us were set back hundreds of years.

My great-grandmother used to tell me of a time when there were practically no worries, no cares, she thought vampires and other creatures were myths. No such luck. Now all we know is surviving, there's nothing else. We survive and hide until the world is set right again. That's out motto and that's all I've been trying to do, survive.

We haven't had anything to eat in practically two days. My little siblings cry and beg for food, but there is none, my mother lost her mind years ago and as the eldest, I must take care of our family. My father died in a rebellion when I was four, all I remember of him is bright blue eyes and a deep laugh. My step dad died three years ago, the father of my three younger siblings. My older brother, Sam, left two years ago looking for work and never returned. That is why I am now in the forbidden section of the woods.

There's a fence surrounding our little village that cuts through the woods, if you go past it you're on _their _territory and free for the taking. But I have no choice, everyone in town is starving and they have picked all of the edible plants, killed most of the animals in the safe zone. I have to go past the barrier, it is either that or I die.

I carry only a basket and a small bow, it's been hours and I've found nothing. Discouraged, I start to turn back, hoping I've missed something, when I see a rabbit. We haven't had meat in weeks; I could maybe make soup with a few of the ragged vegetables in our garden. I slowly notch an arrow and pull back, taking aim, when something jumps out behind me, running into my back. My fingers slip and the shot goes wild, far off into the forest. I turn around to the intruder.

"Daisy," I say exasperated. "Did you really have to follow me? You just lost us our supper."

"You're not supposed to be back here." Daisy says with a scowl.

"Yeah? Well neither are _you_." I snap.

At twelve, Daisy was the oldest of my half siblings and a total nuisance. She was supposed to be watching the younger two, Emerald and John, both eight and five, but she never listened. She was always spying on me, determined to help now that she was almost a teenager. But it was too dangerous, I couldn't lose someone else. I've trained her a bit in case something happens to me; showed her how to shoot, what plants to eat and what plants to use as medicine, how to cook, but I don't want her taking risks like I do. And she knows it.

"What are you doing out here?" She demands. "Why didn't you ask me to come? I can help you know? I'm not totally useless." I see the hurt in her eyes and sigh.

"I was trying to get us some food and you know why I didn't ask you. If both of us go missing, they'll put mom in the asylum and sell Emerald and John. Do you want that?"

"No but—"She begins to protest.

"No buts, I say firmly, now go back right now." I hear a shout and freeze, holding a finger to my lips. I can hear horses whinnying, and dogs barking. Oh God no, a hunting party. I turn to Daisy and I see her eyes are wide with fear.

"Aspen—"She whispers, voice trembling. The sounds are growing closer.

"Go," I hiss. "I'll lead them away."

"But what about you!" Daisy's blue eyes fill with tears.

"I'll be fine," I say, giving her a reassuring smile, although I know I might never come back. "I love you all," I say giving her a quick hug. "Remember to tell mom and the kids that. Don't forget anything I've taught you. Here," I say shoving the basket at her. "If anyone stops you say that you became lost while looking for berries."

"But it's not berry season." She says confused.

"I know," I say with a grin. I hope that she'll just appear stupid. "Now go!" With one last look at me she dashes back for the barrier, and I take off to the left.I hear angry shouts coming ever closer and I dart behind a tree, breathing heavily.

"That damn arrow was an inch from my foot!" An angry voice growls from mere feet away.

"Calm down Matt, is it really worth it?" Another, much calmer voice says. "You weren't hit and it was probably an accident. Can't we just forget about it and go home?"

"No," The first voice growls. "We let those peasants get away with far too much. They're nothing more than cattle." I flinch in horror. Supernaturals. I was being hunted by supernaturals.

"All right fine," The second one says with a resigned sigh. "But hurry it up." Their voices go faint and I let out a sigh of relief. What the hell am I supposed to do? I notch an arrow, having suddenly had an idea, and shoot it wildly off into the distance. It works. I hear excited shouts and them crashing off into the forest.

I take of in the opposite direction, aiming for a town about five miles away. They are known for their extreme preparedness against supernaturals and hopefully they will let me in. A big, rough hand suddenly clamps on my arm and I hold back a shriek.

"Found you," He says triumphantly, jerking me around. I see a tall, broad shouldered, threatening looking man in his thirties. His arms ripple with muscle, and when his eyes flash gold, the sign of a shifter, I know I'm doomed. "Did you think you could get away from me girl? Did you think you could practically shoot me and get away with it?" He shakes me violently with each word, making my teeth rattle.

"I-I'm sorry sir," I stammer. "I was hunting in the woods for food. We haven't eaten in days. I was scared by a-a rabbit." I silently pray that he buys my act.

"A rabbit?" He says in disbelief. "I was almost shot over a damn _rabbit_?" He roars, pulling his fist back to strike, I brace my self for the pain.

"Wait!" His companion, a shorter, thinner, younger man, says, coming to my rescue. "She's pretty under all of that dirt. We could fetch a good price for her down town." The big man, Matt I presumed, scowls, but doesn't go through with the punch much to my relief.

"I suppose you're right. But let me rough her up a bit before we sell her. She needs to be taught a lesson." He says barring as many sharp teeth at me as a tiger.

"Fine, just don't hit her face. We won't get as much for damaged goods."

"Naw, some of them like them that way, it cover's up their own hits." I swallow hard, realizing what they're saying. I'm going to be sold into slavery like so many young woman before me. A fate worse than death. I'm already numb with shock when the first punch hits. After that, I somehow manage to detach myself from my body, forgetting that the young woman I see being beaten is me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He does hit my face and practically every other surface of my body. Afterwards they make me drag my, broken, bruised, and bleeding body behind them as they ride their horses. My hands are bound by coarse rope and attached to the horse's bridle. Whenever I stumble, I am hit with their riding crop. My feet bleed from the rough terrain as they have taken my boots.

After endless miles of pure agony, we reach a large, bustling town. The instant any one lays their eyes on me, they instantly look away. These people were obviously used to dealing with these situations, which was just plain awful.

They take me to a building, no bigger than a shed about ten by five; it's made of rusted, corroded metal, a relic from another time. The smaller one pulls out a set of keys before undoing the padlock and shoving me inside, I fall flat on my face making pain shoot through me and I gasp in anguish. The large one leers before slamming the door and leaving me in the dark.

"Hello?" A timid voice calls from the dark. "Is someone there?" A weak light suddenly appears; illuminating five other girls huddled together in the back, one holding an old electric lantern.

"Who are you all?" I croak through my dry, cracked lips. I managed to painfully drag myself into a sitting position against one wall.

"Girls that didn't listen." One cackles crazily, a girl no more than thirteen with matted blond hair. They are all extremely dirty and a few are bruised, but none as badly beaten as me.

"Do you know why we're here?" I ask, already knowing, just needing confirmation.

"We're to be sold of course," The girl holding the lantern, who looks to be about my age with short brown hair and wide green eyes. "To supernaturals for them to do whatever they please."

"How long have you all been here?" I ask wanting to know how much longer I have before my life is made even more of a living hell.

"Lisa has been here about a month, she chased a ball right over the boundary line," She says gesturing to a girl of maybe ten who lies sobbing in the corner. "I've been here two days; I snuck out to see my boyfriend from the next town over. I didn't get far," She says with a bitter smile. "What did you do to get beaten so bad?"

"I almost hit one of them with an arrow by mistake. I crossed the line to find food for my family. They decided to teach me a lesson."

"Wow, I'm surprised they didn't kill you," She replies, eyes wide. "I'm Lilly by the way."

"Aspen," I reply. "Have you heard when—when they're going to sell us?"

"Within the next few days I'm guessing. They said the needed six in this shed and now they have it. There's at least five other sheds around town, more in neighboring villages I'm guessing. It's supposed to be the biggest auction of the year."

"We could try to escape when they come for us," I say, desperate to get out of this situation. "Run when they aren't paying attention."

"And get caught in minutes," Lilly says flatly. "Believe me; a few of the others have tried. They let us out to go to the bathroom once a day. Once, a girl named Jessica tried to run. We could hear her screams as they ripped her apart."

"Oh God," I whisper horrified. "But is it better to die now or to suffer the rest of your life enslaved to a monster?" Lilly shrugs.

"That's up to you. Personally, I tried to get some rest; you're going to need it." And with that, she flips off the lantern, leaving me essentially alone in the dark.

I consider my response to her. She I try to run, knowing I will be horribly murdered? Or should I allow myself to slowly be killed over decades, tortured by a monster? It's terrifying to know that those are my only options. In the end, I take Lilly's advice and drift off into a blissfully pain free sleep.

"Rise and shine girls!" A bright, female voices chirps as harsh sunlight awakes me. I squint to see a middle aged, motherly looking woman standing in the doorway. "Today's the big day! You all get to go home to nice new families! Aren't you excited?"

"I'm just _thrilled_." A girl with red hair and gray eyes says sarcastically.

"Great!" The woman says either completely oblivious to what's going on or purposefully ignorant. I almost feel sympathy for the residents of this town, almost. They are forced to live under the beasts control from day one, knowing one wrong step could mean slavery, torture, or worse. While I had grown up safe from their tyranny. "Now follow me everyone, it's time to get you cleaned up!"

All of the girls dutifully get up and trail out the door. I attempt to do the same, but I let out a cry of pain and my legs collapse beneath me when I try to stand. Lilly, the last one out, stops and looks back at me, offering me her hand.

"Come on, they'll kill you if you don't come." She says helping me up. I lean heavily against her and hold back another gasp of pain.

We are led to a dilapidated brick building. The first room appears to be a dining area but we pass right by it even though I can hear many stomachs grumble in protest. We instead go into a long room packed with old fashioned claw foot bath tubs and nothing else and they are already filled with warm soapy water.

"Just get in with your clothes on girls and scrub yourselves clean! I'll be back in an hour to show you to a room where you can pick out some pretty dresses and we'll fix your hair and makeup. Then you all get to eat a nice meal before we take you to town! Have fun!" She calls before shutting the door behind her.

"We have to get out of here!" A girl, around thirteen, with black hair, cries. She runs around the room, desperately searching for a way out. But we all see that there isn't one. The walls, floor, and ceiling are all smooth white tile with flickering florescent lights and two vents high up in the twelve foot ceilings. She yanks on the door, but of course it's locked.

"Leah," Lilly says calmly. "It's no use. You know that. I for one am going to take advantage of this. I'm filthy. We all are." She wrinkles her nose in disgust.

"But we have to do something!" Leah shouts in frustration. "We can't just sit here!"

"Do you see those vents?" Lilly asks. "They hold cameras. They can see everything we're doing and if they see us causing a fuss, well they might just decide they don't need six more girls after all. Then they'll spray poison through the vents, poison that will liquefy your insides, make them drip out of your ears, your mouth, until you die. It takes hours, and you'll feel every second of it. Is that what you want Leah?" Lilly finishes quietly, while all of us stare at her wide eyed.

"N-no." A trembling Leah manages and she slips under the water of the nearest tub.

"I thought so." Lilly says triumphantly. She leads me to a tub and helps me climb inside. The warm water instantly relaxes my aching muscles and I sink into it gratefully.

"Is what you said true?" I ask Lilly who is in the tub beside me, after several minutes of soaking. "About the poison?" Lilly shrugs, her eyes closed as her short brown hair floats around her head.

"Who the hell knows," She says bluntly. "There are rumors, but no one come back from this Aspen. You know that." I swallow hard, forgetting about the wonderfully warm water as my body suddenly feels frozen.

"I do. My brother never came back, neither did my father. My stepdad died a few years back, and it's just me my little siblings and my crazy mom." I say with a bitter laugh.

"Both my parents died in a rebellion when I was five, I've been living with my grandmother ever since. This will probably kill her." Lilly says again after a few, long quiet moments.

"Maybe it's not too late. Maybe we'll be able to escape from our masters." I say, trying not to lose hope.

"Keep dreaming kid. Whoever we end up with, witches, vamps, or shifters, they'll do some kind of binding ceremony on us. Even if we do leave, they'll be able to find us anywhere, anytime. I've heard it kind of brainwashes you to like them even."

"What?" I shout sitting bold upright in the tub, and wincing as I jar my injuries. "I've never heard that!"

"Yep," Lilly says with a harsh laugh. "In it for life, no way out deal. Better enjoy this while it lasts." And she sinks under the suds, leaving me sitting there numbly.

There was no way out. I would be trapped in a living hell forever. The best I could hope for was that my master would like me and decide to turn me; getting turned meant that I'd be free. But at the price of forever being a monster.

After we scrub ourselves clean and we are all shivering in our now cold baths (the water wouldn't turn back on) the door finally opens and several girls around my age enter carrying clean white towels. I wrap it around me and try, with difficulty, to take my clothes off from under it.

Eventually, I succeed and decide to just leave them on the floor, and then we are led down the hall to a room filled with hundreds of dresses in every style and color imaginable. There's also underwear, shoes, and jewelry. I quickly grab a bra and underwear and slip them on while most of the other girls are marveling over the clothes.

"Now, each of you pick anything you like and put it on. When you're done, come to the room across the hall and we'll do your hair and makeup. Have fun girls!" The same woman who brought us from the shed says with a grin before leaving the room.

I immediately grab a horrendous light pink monstrosity. The bodice is made entirely of huge three dimensional flowers and the skirt is layer after layer of pink frills that reach the floor. It has huge puffy sleeves and a thing that attaches to the front that wraps around my neck. My logic in this choice is that coupled with my bruises, I will look so terrible in this dress that no one will pick me.

I see that most of the other girls have picked similar items. Lilly is in a bright orange dress with a square neckline, off the shoulder wrist length sleeves and is at least two sizes too big.

"Nice." I say with a grin.

"You too. Should we go show them?" Lilly asks.

"Totally." I say and we walk across the hall where some girls are already seated. The hairdressers all gasp in horror and their brushes clatter to the floor when they see me and Lilly. The older woman who appears to be in charge whirls around and her eyes widen in horror.

"Oh my lord girls didn't your mothers ever teach you how to dress yourselves?" She asks aghast. "Come back with me at once!" She grabs our hands in a bone crushing grip and marches us back over. When she sees how the other girls have dressed, I think she might faint at the fashion travesty.

"What is wrong with all of you?" She demands. "How do you expect to find good homes looking like you came from a circus!"

"We're not _pets_." The girl that had dropped the sarcastic comment before whose name I have found out is Jenny, snarls.

"I never said you are," The woman says suddenly cold. "It's plain awful what's happened to you girls and I know it. But you have to make the best of your situation. There's no way out of it. And if you dress like _that_," She says gesturing in disgust to their dresses. "You'll just be bought by someone who will use you for a week and kill you." We all stare at her and, satisfied that she has our attention, she turns to the rows of dresses.

"Now, for you dear," She says to me as if nothing has happened. "I believe that this will be stunning on you." She says pulling out the most beautiful dress I've ever seen.

It's made of a deep midnight blue silk like material with delicate silver beading in random whirls along the bodice and the hem of the skirt, trailing up. The bodice is tight, and the neckline is heart shaped and way lower than I'd like. The skirt flares out, with layers of tulle underneath and reaches the floor. It also displays my bruise ridden skin.

I admit that it looks way better on me than the pink thing. It makes my long blond hair look darker and my gray eyes pop. They curl my hair with a few of them curling around my face. They pull it back with a silver jeweled clip. They outline my eyes in black, put on blue eye shadow, and pink lipstick. They match it with silver sky-high heels, a silver choker, earrings, and bracelets.

I look at myself miserably, desperately wanting the pink dress back. But all of the ugly dresses had been burned. Lilly sits neck to me, scowling, wearing an emerald green dress that makes her eyes bright. It's strapless as well and flows straight to the ground with gold gems around the waist. Her brown hair is curled tightly around her head.

Then, we are paraded out in front of the building, and when I say paraded I mean literally. Dozens of people line the street watching us go by throwing taunts and names at us as we walk by. I hold my head high, leaning heavily on Lilly, unsteady both from my injuries and the heels.

We finally reach the center of town where a huge raised platform and a crowd awaits. We are ushered into glorified cattle pens with all the girls in our age groups, I even see a few guys but apparently girls made better servants. Only Lilly and I remain together.

Most of the girls are sobbing and smearing their makeup, others eyes shift back and forth as if looking for an escape. But, disgustingly, a few look _happy _to be here. They are grinning and chatting with friends, oblivious to the misery surrounding them.

"I can't wait to get away from my boring old life," One girl says excitedly. "This is going to be so fun!"

"I know," Her friend replies with a grin. "I'm so tired of my parents telling me what to do! All of their stupid rules." She says rolling her eyes.

I clench my fists tightly by my sides to refrain from punching one of these idiots. Were they serious? They _wanted _to be slaves. That was just sick.

"You do realize you're being sold into slavery don't you?" Lilly asks voice hard. "This isn't some shoe sale at your favorite rich girl store. You could be sold to a psychopath, a pedophile. You'll probably be dead in a week."

"Shut up!" The first girl says raising her chin defiantly. "You don't know anything! My parents are _very _high up. The only reason I'm here is that my boyfriend's family wouldn't allow us to marry. My father is going to _triple_ whatever he has to pay for me!"

"We grew up together! "The other girl adds. "I'm dating his brother. They are _very _powerful vampires."

"Uh-huh whatever you say." Lilly says with a snort of laughter.

The auction starts and we see girl after girl get sold, some sobbing, some smiling, some blank and resigned, others kicking and screaming that have to be sedated. The men are all cruel looking, with sharp faces and teeth. When it's our turn, we are all handed a number and led on stage one by one.

The two rich girls both go from smiling, to confused, to sobbing as they are led away by sneering, ancient looking men while two other young men laugh in the crowd as the girls scream their names. Apparently they didn't need daddy's money after all.

Lilly goes before me, looking everyone in the crowd in the eye in defiance. She is led away by a kind looking young man. I really hope he is as friendly as he looks. Then it's me.

"We'll start the bidding at three thousand!" The man booms after looking me over.

"Three thousand?" A voice shouts from the crowd. "Look at how beaten she is! I wouldn't give more than five hundred!" There's a flurry of agreements and I force the tears back. It was completely degrading to be looked over and priced like this as if I was livestock.

"Fine, fine!" The auctioneer shouts after quieting the crowd. "We'll start at a thousand."

"Add a hundred!" A man shouts.

"Three hundred!"

This goes on until a man, the one who had suggested I be five hundred, screams," Three thousand!" The crowd goes quiet.

"Going once, going twice, sold!" The auctioneer cries. "For three thousand."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review! :)**

**Chapter 3**

And just like that, my future is sealed. I'm led to another pen, this one full of already purchased girls, and wait for my new owner to get me. Most leave right away and don't even come to this area; they just leave straight away as soon as their new masters hand over the money.

Most people here are past crying and are just staring off vacantly into space, resigned to their fate. I look around for a possible escape route. It's worth a shot I figure since I've already been bought. Why would they go to the trouble of paying for me, just to kill me?

"Don't even try it," A cold voice says as an even colder hand grabs my bare arm tightly. "I paid good money for you."

I look at my new master to see a man of about eighteen or nineteen. His naturally red hair is spiked and died black at the tips. His light brown eyes are hard and cold and he has a thin sharp, cruel face, with a long pointed nose. He's only about five ten and his body bulges with muscle. If he didn't look so cold, he would be almost good looking.

If this is the man I'm forced to live with, I know I won't last long. He looks like a killer. Someone who would _enjoy _killing me.

He pulls me roughly to a waiting black limousine and shoves me in the back. I've never been in a car before, let alone a limo. It's _huge _inside.

"What's your name girl?" He barks after sitting across from me and kicking his big heavy boots up on my seat.

"Aspen." I say quietly, looking at my feet. I feel as quick sting as he slaps my face.

"That's Aspen, _sir_. And look at me when I talk to you!"

"Yes, _sir_." I say looking him the eye. He slaps me again.

"And don't sass me. I own _you_. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." I say again quietly. God, what had I done to deserve this?

"That's better." He says with a smirk.

We drive in silence for few hours. We pass through a deep forest and over a lake before we enter the country where there's nothing but farms. That is until we go over a hill and a see a _mansion_.

It's a huge, three stories, brick mansion with dozens of windows, six chimneys, and a huge white front porch. It sits on acres of rolling green grass, landscaped with beautiful flowers and ivy creeps up the brick.

I can't help but gape as I stare out the window while we climb the winding drive. I didn't know they could _make _houses this big! How many people lived here? My captor chuckles.

"Impressive isn't it? I remember when I first saw it. I'd never seen a building bigger than a barn." I want to ask him where he's from, but I refrain, fearing another slap.

I'm pulled from the car, stumbling in my heels. He yanks open the front door into a massive foyer, filled with antiques and a giant staircase covered in embroidered carpet. The ceilings are at least twelve feet with a chandelier hanging above dripping crystals. The floors are gleaming white tiles and the walls a deep red.

"Aaron!" He shouts, not releasing my arm. "I have a present for you!"

"What have you done now Ian?" An exasperated voice calls as another man appears at the top of the staircase. He descends and stands in front of us frowning.

Up close, I can see that he has unruly light blond hair and piercing sapphire colored eyes. He's taller than Ian, around six one and also rippling with muscle. His startling eyes look kinder, and his face looks more natural, his chin and nose rounded instead of pointed.

"Payment brother," Ian says with a grin. "I say we're even now."

"Even?" Aaron asks incredulous. "You owe me four million! How much did she cost you, four grand?"

"No! She cost me ten!"

"I'll bet," Aaron says with a laugh. He turns to face me. "How much did he pay for you?" I hesitate. If I tell the truth, Ian might beat me, but if I lie, Aaron might do the same.

"Ten." I say quietly and Ian grins.

"See what did I tell you? So, are we even?"

"I'm not an idiot Ian," Aaron snaps. "Tell me the truth." He asks me again.

"Three." I say, looking at the ground and Ian slaps me, making me flinch.

"You bitch!" Ian snarls, and grabs my shoulders in a bone crushing grip making me cry out. I look up and to my horror see what type of monster I've been sold to. A vampire; his white fangs glisten as they slide down to just past his lower lip and his brown eyes are shot through with red and gold, and his already pale skin, gets even lighter as it takes on a light glow.

I close my eyes and prepare to die. My family isn't very religious but I say a small prayer of God to not let it hurt. That's when the snarling vampire is ripped off of me and thrown across the room crashing into a marble statue and shattering it to pieces as it slams into the ground along with him.

"Leave her alone!" Aaron growls. "You said she was for me, yes? Then you have no right to hit her. Oh, and I still expect that money. All of it." Ian glowers at him before disappearing at vampire speed out of the room in the blink of an eye.

"Thank you," I say quietly. "Sir." I add hastily, fearing another attack.

"You're welcome," He says gruffly. "And there's no need to call me sir. I'm Aaron and you are?"

"Aspen."

"Well Aspen, I suppose if you're living here I should find you a room, if you'll follow me." He says before heading up the stairs. I hurry after him, wincing at the pain in my aching muscles.

"Did he do that to you?" Aaron asks suddenly a minute later as we head down a hall filled with door after door, lined with paintings of long dead people.

"No, the people that caught me did." I reply.

"And why were you caught if I may ask?"

"I went past the boundary line of my village, looking for food. I almost hit one of them with my arrow."

"Really," He says raising his eyebrows. "I'm surprised they didn't just kill you. Well, here's your room." Aaron says swinging open a seemingly random door. I gasp in wonder, I can't help it. The room's as big as my old _house._

There's a huge white canopy bed covered in a blue and gold bedspread, which match the massive floor to ceiling window's curtains, and there's a T-shirt and sweat pants folded on the bed. The floor is a dark, gleaming wood with a gold rug in the middle. The walls are gold and the twelve foot ceiling is a deep blue and has a massive chandelier hanging from it.

There's a white vanity with a mirror and a stool, a window seat and a tall bookshelf. I can see into a bathroom with a massive claw foot tub and a glass shower. The floors are white marble as is the double sink with gleaming gold faucets. There's also a walk in closet with dozens of empty racks and shelves.

"This is _mine_?" I whisper in disbelief. Surely we must have taken a wrong turn. Why would a slave get _this_?

"Don't you like it?" Aaron asks with a frown. "We could get you another one if you like. There's dozens of bedrooms."

"No I love it," I stammer. "But why—why would I get a room like this? I—I'm just a slave."

"That was my brother's plan for you not mine. You will be a guest. Your family can be arranged to come here if you wish."

"But why—?" I ask still completely baffled. Why would a rich supernatural be kind to me? There had to be a catch.

"I don't condone what my people are doing. Let's just leave it at that. The one thing that I cannot give you is your freedom. I would love to, believe me, but you would be found and killed quickly."

"I—thank you." I say amazed at my luck. It's too good to be true.

"You're welcome," Aaron says with a small smile. "I shall send someone to bring you food and any medical care you need. There are clothes magazines in the vanity drawers I believe. Order anything you like." And with that, he's gone.

I go over and sink into the bed in shock. This had to be a trap. I couldn't possibly be _this _lucky. I would get to live my life in mansion, getting everything I could ever need or want? I could even bring mom and the kids. It's way too good to be true. I slip on the sweatpants and T-shirt before throwing my dress aside, grateful to be out of it, before slipping under the covers. I drift off to sleep when I'm jolted awake by a sharp rap on the door.

"Come in." I mumble groggily into my pillow. The door opens and I sit up to see a girl about my age. She's about five five with long brown hair and bright blue eyes wearing a big grin.

"Hi, I'm Ruby, you must be Aspen." She says as she puts a tray laden with food on the vanity.

"Yeah," I mumble. "Thank you. Do you work here?"

"Oh no," She says with a laugh. "I'm Aaron's little sister," I feel my eyes widen and I scoot back against the headboard. Her smile drops. "I'm not going to bite," She says softly looking hurt. "I'm not like Ian."

"I'm sorry, I just have a hard time trusting mon—people like you."

"I understand," She says sadly. "I wouldn't trust someone like me if I was in your situation. " She turns to leave.

"Wait!" I blurt out, terrified that I might live my life here alone. "I really am sorry, do you want to come in and talk for a bit?"

"Sure," She says grinning again and sitting down on the bed. "Why don't you go eat," She says gesturing to the food. "I bet your starving."

I sit down at the vanity and commence to devour the amazing homemade mac-and-cheese and broccoli. They even gave me some Ibuprofen which I take gratefully. I can't ever remember having anything this good.

One item does make me hesitate, though, a shining red and silver can, reading Coca-Cola. What was that? Ruby must see me frowning at it because she laughs.

"You've never had pop before? Try it, it's good." She encourages.

I turn the cold can around in my hands unsure of how to open it, finally, Ruby comes and pulls a little silver tab on the top and the can opens with a popping sound. I take a tentative sip and cough at the bubbles that invade my mouth. How was this good? Ruby laughs again.

"That's just the carbonation. Once you get past that, you'll love it, I promise." I take a few more sips and after a while, grow to love the sweet crisp taste.

"So how long have you lived here?" I ask, once my meal is finished.

"Oh decades. It's really hard to pin point when, time just seems to blend together after a bit."

"And do you know what he plans for me?" I ask quietly, Ruby quickly looks away.

"I—I cannot say for sure, it's not my place. I do know that he will not let any harm come to you and that he will not force you to do anything you do not wish to. He just wants you to be happy."

"So I can't ever leave?" I ask my eyes brimming with tears. "I'm stuck here till I die?"

"I'm sorry," Ruby says softly. "But we will all try to make your life here as best as it can be. Would you like us to send for your family?"

I think about this, mom would be taken care of and the kids would never go hungry. They would get a good education and would never lack anything they needed or wanted. But they would also be raised to think monsters were kind, and are young enough to forget all the pain that has been caused because of them, they would trust them. They might even be sold one day themselves, and their masters may not be as kind as mine appeared to be. Who knows, mom could be sent to an institution and the kids sold the minute they arrive.

"No," I say decisively. "No, they're better off where they are." We sit in awkward silence for a moment before Ruby clears her throat.

"Well….would you like a tour of the place? It's huge; I know how easy it is to get lost here."

"Sure." I say, glad to have something to do. I jump up, and follow her out the door.

"You can basically go anywhere you want, not many of the doors are locked," She chatters happily. "Your room is the twentieth door on the right on the third floor," We walk down a flight of stairs to the second floor and pass right by it. "There's not much on the second floor, just more bedrooms and offices. Now right here is the library, come here anytime you like." She says as we arrive at the first floor and turn down a couple of hallways to two huge wooden doors.

When she opens them, I stare at the room in disbelief. I loved to read, but there wasn't really a library back home, we only had the ragged textbooks at school. This was huge room, with twelve foot ceilings. There was wall after wall of books that went practically to the top, there was a walkway halfway up to reach the higher books. There were big, comfy looking chairs everywhere along with little tables and desks with lamps. There were also two huge windows letting in natural light. There was a fire cheerfully blazing in a fire a place I could have stood up in. It was cheerful, warm, and homey.

"How do you find time to read all of these?" I ask in awe.

"Oh, none of us are much for reading," Ruby says with a little laugh. "I don't think anyone will bother you here. You can come back here when we're done." I'm reluctant to leave this amazing room but I follow her. "And here's the dining room, but you don't have to eat here if you don't feel like it," She says stopping in a room with the same high ceilings, magnificent chandeliers and an ancient table able to seat twenty. "This is the kitchen. Feel free to come here if you want a snack. And this is the ballroom; we have parties here about five times a year."

The room is ginormous. It has black marble floors, at least fifteen foot ceilings, and one whole wall is made of mirrors, another of windows with thick red velvet curtains pulled aside. The walls are gold, and there's a shiny black piano. There's also a stand where I know people can plug little things full of music in to listen to. I can see speakers discreetly hidden around the room.

"Wow," I say amazed again. "This place is huge! How many of you live here?"

"Oh about thirty on average counting servants," She says with a shrug. "It could be up to a hundred at times with guests. Shall we go back to your room?" She asks.

"Sure." I say, leaving the grandeur of the ballroom. We head back up to my room.

"I'm five doors up from you," She says pointing. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. Oh, and I can pick up your orders from the clothes magazines for you."

"Okay thanks." I say and she shuts the door.

I grab the magazines and sit down on the bed to start flipping through them. I circle cute dresses, shirts, shoes, and pants. I've never really had a choice with clothes before, they were either handmade, or hand-me-downs from some rich cousins of mine.

I can't believe my luck. There has to be a catch. There _has _to be. I really hope Lilly ended up with someone as nice as the people I ended up with seemed to be. Ruby and I might even end up being _friends._ That was something I'd never really had time for, friends, I was always way to busy taking care of my mom and siblings. Maybe life here wouldn't be so bad after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review! Sorry for the wait! I've been working on a ton of stories!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next month just zips right by. I spend most of my time in the library, devouring as many books as I can. I never see anyone but Ruby who sometimes eats with me in my room. I decide that if this is how my life is going to be then I can live with that. At least I'm not dead, right?

I'm lounging comfortably in the library, engrossed in a book when Ian is suddenly right in front of me. My book falls from my hands and I jump up, not wanting to be at a disadvantage. He stands there smirking at me, clearly amused at my reaction.

"Well hello there Aspen. How do you like our humble abode?"

"Fine. What do you want ah sir?"

"Just to get better acquainted with you. If you don't mind that is? And please don't add the sir."

"I—I guess not." I say warily, desperately wishing that Ruby or even Aaron would magically pop in.

"Great, why don't you take a seat," He says sitting in then chair beside me. "So how has my brother been treating you?" He asks once I have sat down. "He hasn't been too annoying has he?" He asks with a short laugh.

"Actually, I haven't seen anyone other than Ruby all month."

"Really," He asks raising his eyebrows in surprise. "He hasn't come to see you once?"

"No, not all. He showed me to my room and that was it."

"So he hasn't uh asked you for any of the things people like you are bought for?" What the hell was he trying to say?

"No. He said I can just live here and do what I like. Why do you want to know?"

"Oh I was just thinking that since I paid so much money for you and since he obviously doesn't want to you that maybe I should just have you." He says casually.

"_What?_" I shriek, jumping up. "No, Aaron won't let you do that."

"Oh I'm not so sure about that," He says getting up and walking towards me, forcing me to back up. "I think you need to earn your keep don't you? I mean, why should you get to live here for free? It won't even hurt. Much." He says as he keeps coming towards me and his fangs slide down like two glistening white daggers.

"No," I say, looking around for anything to defend myself with as I'm forced up against a book shelf, but there'sa nothing but books and I don't think that even the huge harbacked dictionary will stop him. "No, I' d rather die."

"That can be arranged." He says with sharp toothed grin, roughly yanking my head to the side.

"Ruby! Aaron!" I scream as his teeth graze my neck. "Somebody please help!"

"Shh, we'll have none of that." He says putting a cold hand over my mouth, muffling my screams. He wraps his other arm tightly around my body, pulling me against him. I kick and scream, I even try to bite his hand. I will _not _be biten by him, I _refuse_. I feel his razor sharp teeth begin to puncture my skin like two leathal needles and I close my eyes, not knowing what to do, but figuring that if I don't cause a fuss, he might forget about me so that I can escape. There's a sharp stinging pain and I cry out against his hand. He chuckles against my throat, enjoying himself.

"_Ian_!" A voice roars, and suddenly he's ripped off of me. I slump to the floor, dazed. What the hell had just happended? I look up to see Aaron, his eyes a blazing red, baring his fangs as he pulls Ian off of his feet by the collar of his shirt. "_What the hell do you think you are doing with her_?"

"Only what you wouldn't brother," Ian says with a laugh spitting out a mouth full of blood. Apparently Aaron had punched him. Hard. Good. "It's time you live up to your legacy, don't you think?"

"Shut up!" Aaron hisses. "And get the hell out of here. I don't want to see you anywhere near her again. Do you understand?" When Ian mearly smirks he shakes him hard. "I said _do you understand_?"

"No, I don't understand you at all brother. Why can't you just accept what you are? It's been almost a hundred years!"

"You have no room to talk," Aaron seeths. "How old are you now, thirty? Forty? Enslaving and killing people isn't the answer Ian. I know that she's brainwashed you, but you must fight it! Can't you see how wrong this is? You were like this girl once Ian remember that."

"You don't know _anything_," Ian hisses, shoving Aaron off of him. "I was made into a monster Aaron, as were you. We don' t have a choice. I'm just acting the way I was created to."

"Ian," Aaron says with a sad sigh, his eyes fading back to a dazzling blue and his fangs retracting. "I won't give up on you. But, just get out. And _never _touch her again."

"Don't count on it brother." Ian says with a sneer before stalking out of the room. Aaron looks after him, face filled with sadness before turning back to me with a worried look.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly, crouching down in front of me.

"I—I think so," I say shakily. "Will he come back?"

"Not for awhile, no," He answers grimly. "But he will eventually. He gets bored easily."

"Can you stop him?" I ask, completely terrified that this pyschopath might return. Next time Aaron might not be there to help me. I could end up just another nameless casuality of this nightmare we are forced to live in.

"I'll do my best, but I won't always be here Aspen. I'm afraid we must do something I hoped we never would have to. But I fear we have no other option."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I ask, voice rising in panic with everyword. What was he going to do to me? Was he going to kill me himself. I try to stand, up desperate to get away but the room spins and I collapse to the floor in a trembling heap.

"Shh, it will be alright," He soothes, reaching out a tentative hand towards me, but when I shrink away in terror, the hand drops. "I'll have Ruby take you upstairs." He says and disappears.

I'm left alone and terrified. What was he going to do to me? What if Ian or something even worse came and got me while I was waiting for Rose? And how the _hell _did I keep getting into these messes. Ruby rushes in the room, her eyes wide with fear and worry.

"Aspen are you alright?" She asks kneeling down in front of me.

"No, tell me what's going on? What is Aaron going to do to me?" Her face closes off and becomes blank.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Come on let's get you upstairs." She tries to pull me off but I yank away.

"Don't give me that crap Ruby," I hiss. "I thought you were my _friend_. What aren't you telling me?"

"It's not my place to say," She says avoiding my eyes. "But you'll find out soon enough. Now c'mon, let's get you up to bed." I reluctantly take her hand and lean heavily on her as the world spins again. She takes me upstairs; refusing to answer any questions, and deposits me on the bed before darting out of the room. I kind of zone out for a minute and jolt awake when a cold hand rests on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see Aaron looking down at me.

"Go away." I mumble turning over to smoosh my face into the mound of soft pillows.

"No, we need to talk Aspen." The bed creaks as he sits at the foot of the bed. Realizing that he's not going away anytime soon, I sigh and turn over before sitting up against the pillows to face him.

"So what's this big secret that no one will tell me about?" I ask, desperately trying to hide my anxiety.

"I'm afraid that Ian won't give up or that someone else here will come after you."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I can see only one option," He says taking a deep breath. "Have you heard of binding ceremonies?" My heart stops.

"No," I say in complete horror, scrambling off of the bed, and stumbling towards the door, desperate to kick off the blankets that I'm tangled in. "No. No. _No_! You're not doing that me Aaron! I bump against the door and try to twist the knob but it's locked from the outside. Shit.

"Aspen calm down," He says walking slowly towards me, arms out, palms up like approaching a scared animal. "Let me explain."

"You _lied _to me!" I say, my eyes darting around for a way to escape, but there isn't one. The windows in the room only open at a small panel on both sides of each and I can't fit through them. "You said I wouldn't be a slave, you said I could just live my life here alone!"

"I know and you can't believe how sorry I am," Aaron says face pained. "But Ian left me no choice. Just come and sit down and I'll explain."

"You can explain as much as you freaking want, it's not going to make a difference. I _hate _you," Aaron's face hardens into an unreadable mask. He strides over and picks me up, throwing me over his shoulder. "Let me go!" I scream kicking his chest and pounding on his back with my fists. He tosses me on the bed and looms over me.

"I really am sorry Aspen, but you must listen."

"Fine," I say through gritted teeth, glaring up at him. It's not like I can run away. "Talk."

"Thank you," He says sitting down on the end. "There really aren't that many cons to this Aspen. It's to protect you, you must understand that," Aaron says earnestly. "Once we've done this, any pain you feel I will and vice versa, and we'll always be able to find each other no matter the distance. And if anyone bites you, your blood will poison them."

"That's it?" I ask incredulous. "That's what the big fuss has been about? Everyone has made it sound so awful."

"Well, there's a reason for that," He says looking away. "Like I said, if I'm hurt, it'll hurt you. And if you get more than ten—twenty miles away from you, you'll become ill as will I. And our minds will be somewhat connected, it will make us attuned to each other's emotions, me more so to yours. And—I'll only be able to get blood from you."

"What!" I shriek jumping up again. "There's no way in _hell _that I'm letting you do that to me!"

"Would you rather end up dead in the ground?" He asks harshly. "Because that's your other option." I stare at him wide eyed. Was this really what my life had come to? I was going to be enslaved to this monster for the rest of my life?

"And there's no way out once it's done?" I whisper.

"There's two," He says grimly and I look up at him hopefully. "Either you die or die or you become like me."

"Oh God no," I whisper in horror. "I'd rather be dead than a monster." A look of hurt flashes over his face, but it quickly disappears.

"Well would you like to die next month or in seventy years?"

I know I'm not ready to die. But to be enslaved to this monster for the rest of my life? To let him bite me on a regular basis? To never have a life of my own? Was it worth it or should I just kill myself on my own terms? Because that's what this would do to me, kill me slowly; take my personality and spirit away until maybe I actually _like _him. But maybe there's another way out that he's not telling me, or that he doesn't know. Is it worth the risk?

Or I could kill him. But the thought quickly leaves my head. If I did that, there would be dozens of vampires after me, I wouldn't stand a chance. I guess there's not much of a choice. No matter how much it sucks.

"Fine," I say stiffly. "Let's get this over with."

"Really?" He asks sapphire eyes widening in surprise. "Are you certain? Because once this is done, there's no going back."

"Yes. Now what do we have to do?"

"We have to share blood," He says quietly and I gasp. That was _disgusting_. "I'll cut my wrist and bite yours and we drink each other's. Then we press them together while I say some words that will bind us."

"Do it," I say holding out my arm. "Just get this done with." He takes his own wrist and cuts it swiftly with a fingernail; the blood stands out shockingly on his white skin. He grabs my own wrist gently and holds it out till I reluctantly take it. Was I really going to do this?

"Are you positive?" He asks quietly. I take a deep breath and nod and he brings my wrist to his lips, his cool breath hits it and then I feel the sharp prick of his fangs. They puncture my skin, and it stings like two needles. He looks at me expectantly and I slowly bring his own wrist to my mouth, my stomach twists when I see the blood. Oh, God I can't believe I'm doing this.

His blood enters my mouth and I gag, choking. It was cold, and tasted bitter sweet and laced with and ancient power. I can't bring myself to swallow and so it floods my mouth, drowning me in it. Disgusting.

_You must drink or _you'll_ suffocate_. A voice says quietly in my mind and I jerk in surprise, staring at him wide eyed. Was he _talking _to me with his mind? Or had I gone completely crazy?

_Yes. _His voice comes through amused. _When connected like this, often two people can communicate this way. It makes it safer; sometimes we don't know when to stop. But you __**must **__drink Aspen. _

I know he's right and so I do, knowing that this will change my life forever. It slides slippery cold like an ice cube down my throat and I can feel it freezing me, changing me inside. I don't like it, not one bit. But when I try to pull away, his other arm snakes around my waist, firmly holding me in place. I'm trapped, and I hate him for it.

I know that he's trying to help me, save me. Hell, most vamps would have let Ian kill me and I'm thankful that he didn't. But I don't want _this_. I never asked for this life. And forcing people into it, _selling _them was just plain evil and wrong.

_I am sorry Aspen_. Aaron says softly. _I never wanted this life; I was forced into it, just like you. I used to be part of the resistance. _ The resistance? Seriously? How had he become a vamp?

_That is a story for another time. But you must know that I only wish the best for you. I never chose to be a monster Aspen. I try my best not to be. _I feel a twinge of regret for all of the harsh things I've said. I can't blame him for being sold into slavery that was my own doing. And I could have ended up with much worse owners, ones that would have killed me by now. I supposed I was lucky all in all. And here I was acting like a total brat.

_I'm sorry that I called you a monster_. I say stiffly. _I know that you're trying to help me. _

"It's alright." He says dropping my wrist and I drop his. Realizing that he's still holding me against him, he quickly drops his arm and I scoot away a few inches, ignoring the flash of hurt in his eyes. I wipe a trembling hand over my mouth and it comes away red. Gross.

"So now what?" I ask awkwardly, shivering. That stuff had made me feel so cold inside, it was really weird.

"Now," He says cutting his healed wrist. "We complete the ceremony. Give me your hand," He grabs my arm and I grab his so our bleeding wrists are pressed against each other. Do you Aspen agree to this ceremony of your own free will?"

"Yes—uh I do?" I say confused as to what the proper answer is. Aaron gives a smile.

"Yes is fine. Do you know all that this ceremony entails?"

"Yes." I feel a strange _pressure _in the room, like something is building up that's about to explode. Magic maybe?

"Do you agree to uphold this ceremony until your death or transformation?"

"Yes." I say shakily this time.

"Then I bind you Aspen to me Aaron. Soul to soul, mind to mind, body to body, blood to blood. We are forever connected to one another and nothing natural nor magical can separate us other than death or transformation. We are connected, bound to one another through our blood." He releases my wrist and the pressure explodes, hitting me with a wave of power that makes me gasp in its intensity. I suddenly feel sharp pain in my heart that slowly spreads my body and I see Aaron stiffen as he feels it too. The pain intensifies to an agonizing level and I scream before the world goes black and I collapse.

"Aspen," A voice says worriedly. I feel a cold hand on my forehead. "Aspen please wake up." I groan and manage to crack open my eyelids before immediately shutting them at the harsh light.

"Turn off the lights," I mumble. When I think it's safe, I open my eyes again and now there's only a lamp in the corner illuminating the room, casting long ominous shadows. I'm lying in my bed with Aaron sitting next to me wearing an anxious expression. "What happened?" I croak through my dry, cracked lips.

"We both passed out after the spell was cast. Ruby found us both in here unconscious. You have taken much longer to wake up. How are you feeling?"

"Shouldn't you know?" I ask raising my eyebrows. "I thought you could feel what I felt now."

"It's difficult to discern what my feelings are and what are yours."

"You've never done this before?"

"No, I'm fairly new at all of this." He says cracking a small smile.

"So do you know if it's usual to feel like you've been hit by a bus after this ceremony?"

"No," Aaron says with a frown. "It's not."

"So what went wrong?" I ask beginning to panic.

"No one knows. But I'm sure it's nothing." He says not very convincingly. At all.

"Yeah uh-huh sure."

"Hey, I promise you'll be fine," He says staring at me with his wide blue eyes. "Do you have any more questions?"

"Well there is one," I say not sure how to word this. "How often will you umm have to—"

"Eat?" He asks with a grimace. "Don't worry, I've eaten today. Usually I do it every day, but that's from blood bags a lot of times. I can go three to five days before it starts to make me sick."

"But it's best to have it every day?" I ask biting my lip.

"I'm healthiest then yes. But it's not necessary and I won't ask you to do that. It's not safe for you. I could take too much. "

"Okay." I squeak, still terrified at the thought of him biting me. And who in their right mind wouldn't be? I've read old books from before vampires and all the other creatures came out and they made it sound so romantic. Ridiculous right?

"Hey," He says softly, laying a hesitant hand on my shoulder. "It won't be for a couple of days and it doesn't even really hurt. I can put you in a sort of trance so you don't even know what's going on."

"No!" I snap, sounding harsher then I mean to. "I mean no, sorry, I—I don't want you to put me in trance thing. Please." He looks surprised but slowly nods.

"Alright," He says standing up. "If that's what you want. Why don't I let you get some rest? I'll send Ruby up with supper in a bit." And with that he's gone.

I sink back into the pillows, thoroughly exhausted. I hadn't meant to offend him, but that whole trance thing terrified me. I was afraid that if he did that he could change me, make me a different person. And I was _not _willing to let that happen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

I drift back off to sleep when I am awakened by a tentative knocking on the door.

"Come in." I mumble groggily sitting up. The door opens to reveal Ruby carrying a tray laden with a steaming bowl of soup and a mug of maybe tea.

"How are you feeling?" Rose asks, wearing a tight fake smile.

"Better, thanks," I say as she places the tray on the table beside my bed. "Are _you _alright?"

"What?" Ruby asks distractedly. "Oh, I'm fine."

"Uh-huh," I say raising my eyebrows and staring right at her. She looks away. "I'm not stupid Ruby. What's wrong?"

"Why don't you have some soup?" Ruby asks, completely ignoring my question. "They made it just for you."

"I'm not eating a _single _bite until you tell me what the hell is going on Ruby." She was really beginning to freak me out. Ruby lets out a resigned sigh.

"I'm just worried about you two. This whole situation with your bonding is just plain weird."

"You've never heard about anything like this either?"

"No," Ruby says with a frown shaking her head. "Not once."

"Is—is something going to happen to me? Tell me the truth," I demand voice shaking. "Don't lie to me."

"I honestly don't Aspen," Ruby says quietly. "I wish I could tell you Aspen but this is just unheard of. Usually it doesn't affect anyone at all."

"Well that's reassuring." I say stiffly, trying to hide my fear.

"Try not to worry Aspen; I'm sure it's just a fluke. Now will you _please _eat your soup?" I reluctantly pick up my spoon and swallow and realize just how hungry I am. All the food here was good but this was _heavenly. _Ruby, satisfied that I'm thoroughly distracted, begins chatting happily.

"Things are about to get exciting around here you know," She says excitedly, sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Tons of people are about to arrive."

"Why?" I ask sipping at my tea.

"It's almost Christmas! Well actually it's more close to Thanksgiving. You mean you didn't realize?" She finishes aghast when she sees my blank unexcited look.

"No, we were never really religious in my family," I say with a shrug. "And we never had money for extra food or presents."

"Oh," She says seeming at a loss for words. "Would you like to send anything back home to your family? I know that you don't want them to come live here, but we could still help them out if you'd like."

"That—that would be amazing," I say in disbelief. "Thank you Ruby, I don't know what to say." My eyes brim up with tears and she leans over to give me a hug. I stiffen at first but then hug her back.

"You don't have to say anything Aspen. It's the least we can do for what you've had to go through."

"So," I say sitting up and clearing my throat, before wiping away the tears. "What happens at these holiday things?"

"Oh at least fifty more people will come and they'll stay from about a week before Thanksgiving till New Year's. At Thanksgiving we'll eat a ton of food. And the same at Christmas. We'll also put up decorations and tree and there'll be presents and parties…" She trails off wearing a dreamy, distant smile.

"It sounds like you'll have a lot of fun." I say kind of wishing that I could go.

"But you'll get to come too, now that you're bound to Aaron; you two are stuck with each other." Well that was a chilling thought.

"Won't all of those other vamps um not like me? I mean will they try to attack me or anything?"

"Oh no," Ruby says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Most of us aren't like Ian like I know you think. Besides, they'll know that you're bound to Aaron so they won't dare mess with you."

"Great," I say thinking its anything but. It's like I'm _owned _now with a stamp on my forehead saying "Property of Aaron do not touch or _else"_. "I also uh don't know how to dance. At all." I silently pray that this will get me out of it but no such luck.

"We can get you a teacher," Ruby says with a grin. "There's no way that you can get out of this, not even with a broken leg. "

"I was afraid of that." I say with a grimace.

"Oh lighten up!" Ruby says hitting me lightly on the arm. "It'll be fun, I promise. Hey, do you want to get working on those care packages for your family?"

"Sure," I say brightening. "Do you have any more catalogues? For like seeds or something? And toys?"

"You bet I do." She says with a grin.

After over two hours of pouring through dozens of magazines, we have narrowed it down to a nice selection. For the first time Emerald and John will have actual toys to play with and shoes for their feet. Daisy will have pretty new dresses and plenty of books to read. They'll have seeds to grow food (we even bought them a little green house for the winter), soap, candles, pillows you name it. Mom can go to a doctor so she can get the medicine she needs, maybe she'll even get better. No one's ever cared about me or my family before and it brings tears to my eyes.

"You don't know how much this means to me," I say voice cracking with emotion. "For the first time since I can remember, my family won't be hungry."

"It's really that bad out there?" Ruby asks horrified. "That's terrible!"

"You have no idea how bad it is down there," I whisper, remembering the many cold hungry nights, wondering if I'll wake up in the morning. "That's how I was caught; I went past our town's boundary line looking for food."

"Do you want to distribute extra clothes and seeds throughout the town? It won't be any trouble," She hurries to say when I begin to protest. "Really we have practically bottomless bank accounts."

"I really can't believe this is happening," I say still amazed. "It's like a dream come true."

"I'm glad to help," Ruby says smiling warmly. "Now is there anything else you need?"

"No, thank you though. Go ahead, I'm fine." I assure her.

Once she's gone, I drag myself out of bed and go to soak in the tub. The warm water instantly relaxes my sore muscles. Who would have thought that being captured could be the best thing for me and my family? Maybe I could even convince Aaron or Ruby to let me see them again.

There were some major drawbacks of course what with being tied to Aaron for the rest of my life and unable to leave. But it was worth it if it meant my family wouldn't starve, wouldn't freeze. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Besides, it wasn't like I was bound to some psychopath. Aaron wasn't so bad and Ruby was turning out to be the best friend I've ever had.

I can see my entire life stretched out before me, long days pouring over books in the library, fancy parties, chats with Ruby, occasional visits with my family. It's scary and actually down right depressing to think that's all my life will amount to. It will be a comfortable, warm life, but also a boring, monotonous one.

With a sigh, I climb out of the tub and into a warm, comfy red sweater with jeans. I decide to head down to the library to drown my bad mood in some books. What else is there to do?

As I'm settling down before the fire with a good book, Ian appears before me. I jump up in alarm and, after looking around; grab a small bronze statue on a nearby table. Better than nothing.

"What the hell do you want?" I demand desperately attempting to hide my fear.

"Careful girl," Ian says baring his fangs. "Just because I can't bite you doesn't mean I can't kill you in other ways. In fact," He says stepping closer with a leer. "Since that would hurt your precious Aaron now I'll gladly do it."

"Stay back." I say raising the statue in warning. He just laughs and bats it away, and it lands in the fire.

"I warned you Ian," Aaron says suddenly in the room, his voice deathly quiet. "If you so much as _touch _her, I'll rip your heart out."

"I dare you brother. Any pain I inflict on you will simply harm her," Ian says grinning with sharp teeth, his eyes flashing. "So go ahead Aaron _I dare you_." Aaron hesitates for a second, shooting me a worried glance and that's all the time Ian needs to grab a fire poker and ram it into Aaron's stomach before giving it a vicious, sickening twist. Ian lets go laughing maniacally.

Aaron's eyes widen in surprise and pain as red blooms across his white shirt he yanks it out and that's when the pain hits me. I scream and collapse to the floor as fire blooms across my stomach. I pull my shirt up, sure that I'll see a gaping, red hole but there's nothing. I gasp in pain again, shaking and curling up into a ball. How had Aaron not reacted to this _at all_? An injury like this would have surely killed me.

"I'll be seeing you." I dimly hear Ian say smugly with a laugh and Aaron answers with a snarl.

"Aspen?" I hear him ask anxiously as he lays a cool hand on my shoulder. "Aspen can you hear me?"

"Yeah," I moan, rolling over, the pain beginning to recede. His wound must be closing. "That _sucked_."

"Tell me about it," Aaron says with a chuckle still looking down at me worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Me?" I ask in disbelief. "I'm not the one who just got stabbed with a _fire poker_."

"I heal quickly," He says with a humorless smile. "Can you get up?"

"I think so," I reply with a grimace standing up. The world tilts and he grabs my arm. "I'm fine," I insist shaking him off and sitting down in a chair. "But are you sure you are Aaron?"

"Yes," He says not looking at me. "Why don't we get you upstairs?" I've been getting a weird feeling that I can't understand an empty hollowness inside of me and I suddenly know what it is.

"You're hungry." I realize quietly. He looks up at me eyes wide.

"How…?" He asks bewildered.

"I—felt it," I say just as surprised. "Through the bound."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." He says not convincing me in the least.

"No you're not," I insist stubbornly. "And—it's okay."

"What?" He asks bewildered. "What are you saying Aspen?"

"I'm saying," I say shakily, completely amazed at what I'm saying. "That I'm not hurt and you are. I mean, it was going to happen in the next day or so right?" I finish suddenly nervous about what I'm suggesting. What was wrong with me?

"Aspen—"He says shaking his head like he can't believe what I'm saying. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," I say taking a shaky breath. "I'm sure. You won't hurt me right?"

"No," Aaron says blue eyes softening. "I would never hurt you Aspen."

"So," I say taking a deep breath. "How do we do this? Can you um just bite my wrist again or do you have to—"I trail off, not even wanting to voice my thought. What was I thinking? This was crazy.

"If that's what you want," He says softly. He gestures for me to sit beside him on the loveseat across from me. He sits beside me and there's barely an inch between us. I bite my lip, nervous and thrust my wrist towards him where there are still two pink dots from last night. He grabs my arm gently with his cold hand and slowly lowers his mouth towards me, his two glistening fangs slowly sliding out just past his bottom lip.

"Just do it." I snap louder and angrier than I had meant, I'm about to apologize when without another word he complies and sinks his teeth into my wrist.

I gasp at the sudden pain and try to yank my arm back but he holds me almost painfully tight as he greedily gulps down my blood his sapphire eyes flecked with red and gold. Oh God, I'd just put my life in the hands of a monster. I have time to think before it suddenly feels like I've been hit with a bolt of electricity. It zings through my body, not painful, just shocking. No pun intended, I assure you.

_Aspen_, Aaron's breathless voice sounds in my mind. _Do you feel that?_

_Uh yeah, is that not normal? _I ask relieved that he isn't going to turn into a mindless, blood craving monster.

_No_, He answers sounding perplexed. _I—I have never felt anything like this before. _

_Well what the hell is it? Is there something wrong with me? _

"I don't know, "He says bemused after sealing the wound on my wrist. "I suppose we will have to find out. How do you feel?"

"A bit woozy," I admit. "But I'll be fine. Are you better now?"

"I'll be fine," He assures me a dazzling smile. "But I do not think you should be left alone anymore. Ian has become too unpredictable."

"You mean I have to have a _bodyguard_?" I ask in disbelief. "Isn't that overkill?"

"I do not wish for you to be harmed," Aaron practically growls, his eyes flashing blood red. "And he will not stop until he kills you."

"Okay, but they're not coming into my room," He opens his mouth to protest but I hold a hand out stopping him. "They can stand outside for all I care but I draw the line at having some creepy muscle man watching me sleep, or creeping on me while I change or something."

"Fine," Aaron says with a sigh. "You do have a point. But I insist that you get one immediately. Until one can be reached, I will have to do the job."

"You don't have to do that—"I start but he cuts me off.

"No, I—well I have come to care for you Aspen and I don't wish to see you hurt." I stare at him, sure he must be joking. He's talked to me like three times! He must just feel an obligation towards me. There could be no other explanation.

"Fine," I say stiffly. "I think I'm going to just stay here and read for a bit."

"Alright," He says with a nod. "I'll find something to read too I suppose." We shift into uncomfortable silence. I then realize how close I'm sitting to Aaron. _Way _too close for comfort. I jump up and resume my book in the chair across from him, trying to ignore him staring at me, and the hurt in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for how long its been since I've updated. I came back from El Slavador with a 103 fever and was sick for two weeks and since I've gotten better I've been super busy and now I'm leaving on a 9 day trip tomorrow. So sorry but it'll be a bit till I update again. Sorry again and please review and don't favorite or follow without reviewing please! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

A week passes with no further encounters from Ian. Aaron tells me that apparently the entire household is fed up with him and told him to take a hike until he fixed his attitude. At least that's one less thing there is to worry about.

He's drank from me twice more and each time that strange shock went through both of us again. I've started noticing him looking at me when he thinks I can't see him with a strange look on his face like he completely baffled by me being there. For the past few days he's started to tell me something before stopping and mumbling 'never mind' and insisting to leave it at that.

That and the fact that he still hasn't hired a bodyguard yet worry me. I have the sinking suspicion that he may have developed _feelings _towards me and I have no clue what to do if he voices them to me. How awkward would that be to have the guy I'm stuck with forever have a crush on me constantly trying to date me?

I have got to get him away from me. I'll have to insist that he hires a body guard as soon as possible. And I will do my best not to engage in conversation with him. What else can I do?

We're sitting yet again in the library reading and I'm getting restless. Even though I've been deprived of books my entire life, I can only sit still for so long before I start to go crazy. And a week is long enough. My gaze keeps drifting to the bright fall day out the window. The leaves are turning brilliant reds and gold and I long to be outside if only to feel the sun on my face after being stuck inside for so long.

"Aaron." I say, my voice ringing loudly in the silent room and making him drop his book in surprise.

"Yes?" He asks, blue eyes shining with hope.

"Could we—could I go outside?"

"Outside?" He asks in shock. "Well of course you can! You're not a prisoner here Aspen."

"Yeah? Well it sure doesn't feel like it." I mumble getting up. Aaron flinches but doesn't respond. How could I not feel trapped? It wasn't like I could leave. Plus, even though Aaron was okay he was still a vampire and I was _stuck _with him until I died. Could he not see why I was bitter about this?

He silently leads me down a hall to two French doors that go outside and open to a gorgeous fall day. A crisp cool breeze whips my hair around and makes the colorful leaves dance in the air as we open the doors. Smiling, I walk out into the backyard which is a clearing surrounded by trees. I love the feeling of the sun on my face after being stuck in that house for so long and I lay down with a crunch onto a pile of fallen leaves.

After a minute I open my eyes to see Aaron staring at me strangely again. Great, there went my good mood. With a sigh, I sit up and face him.

"Are you okay?" I ask trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"What?" He asks sounding dazed. Then he blinks a few times as if waking up and his eyes clear. "Oh yeah I'm fine. You just looked so happy. I don't think I've seen you smile the whole time you've been here unless you're reading."

"Yeah well there's not much for me to smile about is there?" I say sounding much harsher than I had intended. Aaron winces.

"No I suppose not," He says quietly. "You know you can come out here anytime you like, just ask."

"Yeah because you're my perpetual babysitter aren't you? I can't ever have a moment to myself."

"Aspen," Aaron says sounding frustrated. "You know I don't _want _to watch you all the time. But it's for your own protection."

"Since I've been taking up so much of your time, why don't you just hire a bodyguard for me already?"

"I haven't found anyone that meets the requirements." He says looking away.

"Uh-huh," I say getting mad. I stand up and brush the leaves off of my clothes, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "And _who _exactly has been conducting these interviews?" He opens his mouth and then snaps it shut, clearly at a lost for words.

"Yeah that's what I thought," I say walking back to the house. "Just hire someone and stay away from me Aaron!"

Why the hell couldn't he leave me alone? What was his problem? He had already taken my freedom and now he was stalking me. Maybe I had misjudged him, he was just as crazy as any other vamp. I'm reaching for the door handle when he's suddenly _right _in front of me as in there's maybe two inches between us.

"Aspen wait." Aaron says blue eyes wide and crazy.

"Get out of my way Aaron," I say through gritted teeth. "I really don't feel like talking to you well _ever_."

"Aspen." He says again, softly this time. What the hell…? I have time to think, before he kisses me.

That damn electricity zips through me again and for a moment I melt in his arms. This was perfect. This was where I belonged, with Aaron. I think my thoughts muddled and dreamy.

_Aspen._ I hear Aarons voice say in my mind and that snaps me out of it. I jerk backwards and stumble out of his arms falling on the ground, all pleasant happy thoughts gone, replaced with rage.

"What the _hell _was that Aaron?" I shriek jumping up and walking angrily towards him before slapping him in the face. He raises a hand to his cheek where for a few seconds my red hand print appears before he heals. Damn his vampire powers. "What did you do to me?"

"I—nothing," He stammers seeming bewildered by my rejection. "I swear I didn't do anything to you."

It's this damn bond isn't it?" I seethe. "Isn't it!"

"Most likely," He admits. "I apologize I don't know what overcame me."

"I think you know _exactly _what _overcame _you Aaron. And guess what? It will _never _happen. I _hate _vampires! They've ruined my life and torn my family apart. I thought you were better than most but apparently that was my mistake. Just hire somebody and stay the hell away from me Aaron." And with that I storm into the house and up to my room.

What the hell had given him the idea that I liked him? Sure I though we could've maybe been friends like Ruby and I were becoming but I could never like a vampire or any supernatural like that.

I sit on my bed fuming but there's a scary thought in the back of my head. That for just a second, I actually had feelings for him. But I quickly push this aside as a result of the bond.

The next day, when a maid comes up with my breakfast, I'm handed a note.

_Aspen,_

_I apologize for my actions yesterday. They were completely uncalled for. I hope some day you can forgive me. I promise to stay away from you aside from when it is absolutely necessary. I have hired a guard and he will be arriving this afternoon. Please stay in your room until he arrives. _

_Sincerely,_

_Aaron_

Well at least he had listened to me that was a start. But it was going to be incredibly awkward to be around him from now on. Because there is no way I can even have a friendship with him now.

At around eleven, Ruby knocks on my door and she looks mad at _me_.

"I can't believe you Aspen!" He says slamming my door.

"You can't believe _me_?" I ask bewildered. "Don't you mean you can't believe your brother? He's the one that kissed me!"

"I know but did you honestly not figure out that he had feelings for you by now?"

I had a suspicion," I admit. "But I never thought he'd act on it! And I never gave any inclination that I liked him back! I've tried to talk to him as little as possible."

"But he did apologize didn't he? He won't do it again, there's no need for you to give him the cold shoulder!"

"Um yeah there is. He _kissed _me! I already have to be stuck with him forever and now he's gone and made it so my whole life will consist of awkward encounters with him."

"You're the one who's making it awkward Aspen," Ruby argues back. "He won't do anything again except be your friend now that he knows how you feel."

"But now that _I _know how he feels how can I be his friend knowing that he might see it as something its not?"

"I don't know Aspen," Ruby says shaking her head and heading towards the door. "But if you don't want the rest of your life to be "awkward" you may want to figure something out." And with that, she leaves. Great, now Ruby was mad at me.

An hour later my new body guard, a huge burly bald guy who introduced himself as Joe, arrives. I try to talk to him but he won't answer with anything beside a polite yes or no regardless if it makes sense.

It seems like the rest of my life is going to be incredibly boring unless I do something about it. But what?


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Its six days later and I'm lying on my bed bored out of my mind. Joe is diligently seated outside my door and no matter how hard I try; he refuses to talk to me. Aaron hasn't come to see me and neither has Ruby not even to bring me my meals, a girl who works here does it now who's about my age but she seems terrified of me and won't talk either.

All in all these past few days have been the most boring of my life. I always dreamed of being safe enough and rich enough to be able to just lie around all day doing absolutely nothing, but now that I actually get to I long for something _anything _to do.

I'm just about ready to send for Ruby and Aaron so I can apologize to them. I need _someone_ to talk to before I go insane. Besides, I kind of feel bad about how I treated Aaron after he kissed me, I sort of even regret slapping him although it didn't hurt him. I know he didn't really mean to upset me, I was just unintentionally sending him the wrong signals it seemed. And Ruby wouldn't talk to me till I made up with him so I might as well.

There is suddenly a brisk knock on my door making me jump in surprise. Who could that be? Maybe Aaron or Ruby ready to forgive me?

"Who is it?" I call sitting up.

"Joe," The gruff voice responds. What could he want?

"Come in then." The doors swings open and Joe's massive frame fills the doorway.

"Aaron is wondering if he can come see you."

"Sure," I say a bit surprised. "What does he want?"

"Didn't say," Joe says with a shrug. "Hey boss, she says come right up," He says talking into this weird little thing I've learned is a Bluetooth. He listens for a second before nodding. "He'll be right up; I'll leave you two alone." And with that, he closes the door.

Two minutes later, _another _knock comes but this time they don't wait for me to invite them in. The doors flies open with a bang revealing Aaron. And he doesn't look so good.

"Are you alright?" I ask worriedly as he steps closer and I can see him better. He's paler than normal which is already _pale_, his face is haggard and he looks like he hasn't slept for a few days. What had happened….oh. He said he needed blood every three to five days and it had almost been a week. This could _not _be good.

"No," He says stiffly now standing next to my bed. "I'm not." I hold out my wrist.

"Here," I say annoyed. "Just take it." He doesn't look away from me, his face hard and cold.

"Are you sure? I thought you wanted me to stay away from you." I let my arm drop, was he _serious_?

"I was mad Aaron, you _kissed _me! I didn't mean I wanted you to leave me alone forever, I just wanted some time alone."

"I apologized for the kiss," He says growing angry. "What more do you want?" What was going on with him? He was being well a bit of jerk.

"I had forgiven you Aaron, I just felt like being alone for awhile, this is all still overwhelming and I didn't feel like being around any vamps for a few days, okay?"

"You are so complicated," He growls.

"Look who's talking," I say glaring back. "Just take what you need and go, okay? I don't know what the hell is wrong with you today."

"Aspen—"He starts and then sighs, some of the coldness leaving his face. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I'm just not used to going this long without blood."

"It's alright, and I'm really not mad at you any more. Can we still be friends?" I ask giving him a small smile. "It would really suck to have no one to talk with for seventy years."

"That sounds great," He says grinning back, though I see some disappointment in his eyes. "Friends it is then." He sits down beside me and I give him my wrist.

Without further ado, his fangs slide out and he bites. The same electricity zips through me again. I really wonder why that keeps happening and I think Aaron is hiding something from me. When he pulls away a minute later, he looks much better but there is a strange look on his face and he's staring at me.

"What is it?"

"Nothing," He says smiling again. "Nothing at all, I was just thinking."

"About?" I prod.

"Nothing important," He says with a shrug. He was definitely not telling me something, but what? He gets up to leave but stops at the door turning to face me. "Oh I almost forgot would you mind joining us at dinner tonight? Everyone else is anxious to meet you."

Sure," I say surprised. If I was stuck here I might as well meet everyone right? "What time?"

"Six o'clock," He says smiling. "And if you can, wear a dress, a lot of my family likes to keep things formal," he says rolling his eyes.

"Alright, sounds good." I reply and with that he leaves.

Now what to wear? I open up my closet to consider my options. I had bought several fancier dresses but I was worried they'd all either be too much or two little. What was someone supposed to wear when having dinner with vampires?

I finally decide on a simple dark pink dress that hits right above my knees. It's strapless with some small rhinestones at the waist and I add a black cardigan. I leave my hair down, slip on some black flats and I'm good to go.

The problem is though, when I look at the clock, it's only three thirty. Great, what was there to do for two and a half hours? With a sigh, I pick up a book and lay down on my bed, intending to read but within minutes, I'm fast asleep.

I jerk awake, breathing hard the remnants of a nightmare fading away. All I can remember is that I was being chased by…something. Something terrible that was doing its best to kill me. I shudder and try to get rid of this terrible feeling I have like this has or will happen, soon.

But that was ridiculous, dreams couldn't predict the future. And I would _definitely_ remember that then, everyone thought vampires were just a myth so who knew really. On that happy note, I glance at my clock. It was six o' five. Well great, now I was late for dinner.

I scramble out of bed and end up getting tangled in the sheets causing me to tumble to the floor. Shoving them off of myself, I quickly run a brush through my hair, put on mascara and a coat of lip gloss before rushing out the door.

When I finally reach the dining room, the seven other people all stop their conversations and turn to stare at me. They are all nicely dressed, the boys in khakis with button down shirts and the girls in either skirts or dresses like me. At least I was dressed right. My eyes dart around the room unsure of what to do and uncomfortable under their scrutiny. To my relief, I spot an empty chair between Ruby and Aaron.

No one takes their eyes off of me once I'm seated and it's beginning to freak me out. Was my outfit wrong? Was my hair messed up? Did they all hate me? Thankfully, Aaron clears his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"I would like to introduce you all to Aspen. Aspen, this is my family."

"Um, it's nice to meet you all," I say nervously. "I'm sorry that I'm late, I fell asleep."

"That's all right dear," Says a small girl who looks to be about thirteen but talks like my grandmother for all I know she's even older than that. She can't even be five feet tall and she has long wavy brown hair with gray eyes and she's wearing a kind smile. "My name is Danielle but you can just call me Dani. I can't imagine how hard this must be for you."

"Um, thanks?" I say but it sounds more like a question. How was I supposed to respond to that? The girl next to her smiles as well. She looks to be a bit older than me, maybe twenty or so. She has short, layered dark red hair with brown eyes and a freckled face and she's really tall maybe five eleven.

"I'm Alana, welcome to the family." The family? Since when was I a part of their family? Did she mean that she thought I was going to get turned into one of them? With that chilling thought, I force out another thank you out. The girl next to her is not smiling; no she's _glaring _at me. If looks could kill, I would be incinerated right now. What had I ever done to her? Ruby must see my terrified look because she leans over and whispers in my ear.

"That's Hope, she's engaged to Ian." Oh well _that _explained it. Because of me, her fiancé had left. Well it really was entirely his fault. He had tried to kill me, _twice_. But it was obvious that she wasn't very understanding.

"Yes and because of this _bitch _he had to leave." She growls standing up. She looks to be about my age and height with platinum blond hair and piercing glacier blue eyes.

"Hope, that's enough," Aaron says his voice dangerously quiet. "You know why he left and you could have easily gone with him."

"He wouldn't let me," She says voice just as deathly quiet. "And I can't stand to be in the same room with the _thing _that made him leave." And before I can even blink, she's gone.

"Just ignore her," Says the guy next to her vacated chair. He has a slight southern accent looks to be around eighteen, is around six foot with unruly light brown hair that hangs in his darker brown eyes, and he's smirking. "Hope has always been a nasty bitter bitch. We figure she was born that way. I'm Cole F.Y.I."

"Nice to meet you." I say smiling back.

"And I'm Ash," Says the boy next to him who looks to be about fifteen, is around five eleven with hair that's so brown its almost black cut really close to his head, but what's really startling are his eyes, one is a deep blue and the other is a light brown. I try not to stare but he smiles. "It's all right, it happens whenever I meet someone. No they're not contacts or tattooed that way."

"Sorry," I say blushing again. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too," He says with a nod. "I'm just glad our little brother has finally met an actual girl."

"Hey!" Aaron protests. "She's not my girlfriend! Besides, I've dated plenty of girls!"

"For more than a week?" Cole asks, raising an eyebrow. "There's been what four girls in the past seventy three years? And you basically just met them at a party and saw them once or twice more before dumping them right? Come on Aaron, have some fun! Aren't I right Aspen?" He asks turning towards me. "Almost a century in solitude can't be healthy." I'm about to answer when Ash does for me.

"But wouldn't that be awkward? He'd have to take Aspen with him on them!" The entire table laughs and after a second I give a nervous laugh of my own. But Aaron just stares at me for several uncomfortable seconds before joining in.

"You see, it would never work! You'll just have to wait a few more decades' guys!" They laugh at that again, but I remain silent. His comment just reminded me how _not _human they are even if they seem like a normal family. In a couple decades I'll be dead and they'll all move on with their lives like I never existed.

A waiter brings out the first course, a small salad and the table drifts into awkward silence. What was I supposed to talk about? I think as I sit there nervously moving the lettuce around my plate.

"So, are you guys all related then?" I ask once I can't take the silence any more. I realize immediately it's a stupid question, none of them look anything alike.

"Uh-not exactly no," Ash says after another awkward minute. "Ruby and Aaron are yes but the rest of us only call each other siblings because the same vampire turned all of us. Most of us are centuries apart. Our oldest sibling is over eight hundred. There's easily two or three dozen of us."

"Oh," Is all I can think of to say and it drifts back into silence.

"So," Alana finally says as they bring out some sort of vegetable soup. "What about your family Aspen? Do you have any siblings?"

"It was just me basically raising my three younger siblings." I say hoping they'll take a hint and leave it at that.

"Then who's taking care of them now?" Alana asks looking genuinely concerned.

"No one I suppose. I sent some things back to them but since I can't leave that's all I can do." I say fighting back tears.

"That's terrible!" Dani says looking horrified. "You should at least be able to go back and check on them!" She turns to glare at her "brother". "Aaron how could you allow this? You two need to go there right away!"

"But Dani it's not safe." He protests. "We have no clue where Ian went off to!"

"No buts," She says firmly, and it sounds so much like a parent admonishing a child I can't help but smile. "You are taking this poor girl home to her family at once!"

"But—"He starts again and then sighs. "Fine we'll leave in two days. Is that alright with you Aspen?"

"What?" I ask completely amazed. I was getting to see my family again. I had thought it would be years if ever before I saw my family again. "Yeah that would be great."

The rest of dinner goes on smoothly, with them throwing jokes and teases back and forth like any normal bunch of siblings. Afterwards, Ruby walks back with me to my room.

"So, how'd you like my family?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"They were…interesting." I say and she laughs.

"Yeah, wait till you see us at the holidays when the entire family's here. It gets pretty crazy. One year we had a snowball fight that lasted four days non stop."

"Wow," I say with a grin. "That almost rivals the one that lasted a week with all the kids in my town while school was closed because of a snowstorm."

"Maybe we'll have a rematch this year. We could use your expertise."

"Sounds like a plan." I agree before heading into my room.

I change out of my dress and flop down on my bed, still grinning. I can still hardly believe what's happening in two days I get to see my family. I wonder how they're holding up. Will they resent me for getting stuck here? Will they want to come back with me? Will mom be any better?

All of these questions really worry me. I hope they're doing better. But the good thing is, I only have two days till I find out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm trying to make up for my not so frequent posting! I've just been super busy this summer! I just got back from this thing called triennium with my church the other day but now I'm not going anywhere for the rest of the summer so I promise I will update more frequently! I also have a poll on my profile I would appreciate you all answering! Please review! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next two days are a blur of hurried plans and frantic packing. We plan to stay a week or so, that is if they'll let us. I'm really worried about how my town and family will receive a vampire. How they receive _me _now that I'm stuck with him.

Maybe they'll think I did this out of my own free will, that I somehow _wanted _this to happen. They could kill us both on sight. I have nightmares of the moment we arrive, seeing my friends, neighbors, my _family's _faces twisted with hate, rage, and disgust.

"_You're disgusting," My mother snarls, eyes blazing with hate and I shrink away. "You should have just killed yourself when you had the chance. You're no daughter of mine." She hisses and slaps me across the face._

_My father and step father are there, along with Sam my older brother, who I used to be so close to. They all stand there glowering at me and looking at me with nothing but pure hatred. I scramble away from them, before my back is pressed against a tree and there is no where to go as I am completely surrounded. ._

"_I fought to save my family from these monsters and this is the thanks you give me?" My father roars slapping me so hard my head whips to the side._

"_I-I'm sorry." I stammer, utterly terrified now._

"_And what do you have to say to me, you ungrateful little bitch?" My step father says voice deadly quiet as he steps forwards. "You promised me you'd take care of your mother and siblings and look what happened! You left them defenseless so that you could run off to be with this—this thing?!" _

"_No—I please—"He cuts me off with a punch to my nose which gives a sickening crunch as his fist connects with my face. Blood pours out of my broken nose and I begin to sob._

"_How could you Aspen?" Sam asks sounding deeply sad and disappointed. "You were the big sister; you were supposed to take care of them if I didn't come back. How could you betray your family like this?" _

"_I'm so sorry Sam, please I'd come back if I could." _

"_It's too late," He says voice cold again, face devoid of emotion. "You chose him over your own family Aspen. You have to pay." Without warning, he punches me in the stomach. Hard. It knocks the wind out of me, leaving me gasping for breath. Oh God, they were all really going to kill me. _

_I stumble backwards as my former friends and family close in around me, faces full of hate. They were going to kill me and there was nothing that I could do about it. Daisy kicks me hard in my right knee causing me to fall into the hard packed dirt. I search desperately in the crowd for pity or a friendly face but there's none to be found. I see Aaron observing me coldly from the crowd and I reach out a hand to him, begging him to help me._

"_Did you honestly think I could ever care about what happens to you?" He sneers, before laughing and disappearing into the sea of people._

_The crowd completely surrounds me, leaving me no escape. A few spit on me before kicks and hits rain down and I curl up into a ball, trying to protect myself. They soon turn to whipping me with sticks and pelting me with rocks, ignoring my pleas._

"_Please stop!" I sob as pain shoots through every inch of my bruised and bleeding body. "I didn't ask for this! I helped you! Please, this isn't my fault! I was only trying to help!" The barrage of hits abruptly stops and after a minute, I open my eyes and look to see the entire crowd has stepped back and are smiling sadistic, cold smiles. My mother is standing slightly ahead of everyone else and she smiles at me sweetly for a moment._

"_Mommy?" I sob, reaching a hand out towards her. Her fingers brush mine for a moment before she forces them all roughly back and I hear a sickening snap as a wave of pain hits me again. I stare numbly at my now twisted fingers. What had I done to deserve this? _

"_Do it." She says coldly, looking behind me. I look up to see my three little siblings all helping each other to hoist an enormous rock over their heads. _

"_By-by sissy." John giggles and Emerald gives me a gap toothed grin._

"_No please—!" I manage to say before the rock drops and the crowd cheers._

I wake up shrieking at the top of my lungs, heart pounding. _It was just a dream. _I try to reassure myself. _It was only a dream. _

Trembling, I curl up into a ball as tears pour down my face. What if they really did hate me? What if I had lost my family forever?

"Aspen?" Aaron's anxious voice calls as my door swings open and light floods the room. "Aspen what is it? What happened?" He lays a gentle hand on my shoulder but I shrink away from his touch.

"Just a dream." I manage to whisper, still not facing him. "Just a dream."

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare," He says softly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" I snap, sounding harsher than I mean to. I uncurl myself and sit up. "I'm sorry, it was just—too awful."

"I understand." He says, looking down at me, his face covered with shadows. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you—could you just sit with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone." He goes very still for a moment before nodding.

"I will go sit at a chair." He says beginning to move.

"Wait!" I say terrified, my hand darting out to grab his wrist. He stares at my hand for a long minute before looking at me, confusion clear in his eyes. "Please don't leave me alone," I say voice shaking. "Can you just—can you just sit on the edge of my bed? Please?" Wordlessly he sits at the foot of my bed. After a minute, my eyes grow heavy and I lay back down, glad not to be alone. Just before I drift off, I hear him speak.

"I will never leave you Aspen."

***Aaron's P.O.V***

Her screaming had not been what woke me up. No, it was the utter terror I felt from her like a bolt of electricity. Was Ian already back for her? I jump out of bed and dash towards her room. If he hurt her… I let out an unconscious snarl. That is when the screaming starts.

"Aaron, please!" I hear her shriek. I arrive at her room and throw the door open. I see her curled into a trembling ball.

"Aspen?" I call to her, terrified that she's hurt. "Aspen what is it? What happened?" I lightly put my hand on her shoulder but she shrinks away in fear. I let my hand drop, unsure of what to do. What had caused her so much terror? Rage surges through me towards whatever had hurt her.

"Just a dream," She whispers, shaking. "Just a dream."

"That must have been one hell of a nightmare," I say quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No!" She shouts. I don't say anything waiting for her to finish. She slowly sits up and faces me, her face streaked with tears. "I'm sorry it was just—too awful."

"I understand," I tell her, wishing I could help her. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Could you—could you just sit with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to be alone." I freeze, staring down at her. Was she serious or was this some cruel joke?

"I will go sit at a chair." I say turning to leave.

"Wait!" She says, sounding petrified and her small hand closes around my wrist. I stare down at it. What was she doing? "Please don't leave me alone," She says voice shaking. "Can you just—can you just sit on the edge of my bed? Please?"

Slowly and wordlessly, I sit at the end of her bed in disbelief. I had thought she still might hate me but maybe there was hope. But then again it could be as simple as her not wanting to be left alone in the dark. She lies down after a minute looking exhausted. When I think she's asleep, I finally speak again.

"I will never leave you Aspen." I say softly and I hope it's the truth.

I stay watching her through the night, trying to protect her from her intangible dreams. I hope that seeing her family tomorrow will bring her some peace. I think she's scared that they will hate her. But how could they? It is me they should hate. I took her from them. And if they decide to kill me, then so be it, at least she'll be free.

Just as the sun is beginning to rise, she cries out in her sleep again. I hurry over to her and brush the hair out of her face, trying to smooth the worry away. After a minute, she smiles and I step towards the door.

I hope that she will come to love me as I love her. I know it will be hard to get her over her aversion to vampires but I can hope. I believe that she is the one for me; there is a strange…connection between us I cannot describe. She will say it's just the bond but I _know _its more. It has to be.


	9. poll

Hey guys, I'm sorry that this isn't another chapter but I promise one will be up in the next day or so! I have a poll on my page I'd really like you all to answer! I would love to try and get something I've written published but I want to know if it's worth it and I'd really like your thoughts and opinions! So as soon as a few of you answer it I promise to post again! Thank you!

P.S, thanks for all of the reviews! You guys rock!


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry for the late update! But this is really long so hopefully it makes up for it! :) Please review, review, review! And answer my poll if you have the chance! It would be really appreciated! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

When I awake in the morning, Aaron's gone. I can't believe that I asked him to stay with me till I fell asleep. That was _beyond _stupid. I just gave him a reason to think that I liked him. Who knew how he'd act around me now?

I take my bag down stairs and Aaron's waiting for me by the door. He gives me a smile but when he sees my wary expression, it drops leaving his face blank. Well that was a relief; hopefully he wouldn't bring any of it up.

"Ready to go?" He asks, grabbing my bag for me and opening the door.

"Yeah," I say getting nervous again. I don't know what I'll do if my family rejects me. "Let's go." His hard expression softens slightly.

"It'll be all right Aspen I promise."

"Yeah." I say quietly, wishing I could believe it.

Outside is a small, black, nondescript car. Aaron opens the passenger side door for me before putting our bags in the trunk and hopping into the driver's seat. We start the drive in silence with only the radio on.

"How are we going to find where we're going?" I ask about a half hour into the trip.

"I asked our usual driver where Ian ah got you from. There are only a few villages beyond that town and hopefully you can show me which one."

"Well there's only one road in and it's always heavily guarded. They might just shoot us on sight." Aaron lets out an exasperated sigh.

"And you could not have informed me of this before we decided to go?"

"I forgot, I was just really excited to go." I knew this was too good to be true.

"If I just send you alone could you maybe explain the situation to them?"

"Maybe," I say doubtfully. "They're all pretty firmly with the resistance. They might arrest me as a traitor. Could we ditch the car somewhere? I could try to get us to my house through the woods."

"Isn't that dangerous?" He asks skeptically. "Wasn't that where you were captured?"

"Yes," I answer stiffly. "But I figure that since you're with me, we might stand a chance." He opens his mouth again, about to say something, but shuts it thinking better of it. I really wasn't in a mood to talk to him. Besides, it would be better for both of us if he didn't have any reason to think we were growing closer.

A couple hours later, my stomach gives off a loud embarrassing growl. Aaron turns to me smirking. I glare back; I couldn't help if I was hungry!

"I believe the chef packed some food for you, it's in the back seat." I unbuckle myself and crawl back. There's a blue cooler on the floor, and when I open it I see that it's full of sandwiches, fruit, chips, water, pop, and cookies. How much did he think I ate?

I grab a turkey sandwich along with an apple and a coke before getting clumsily back into my seat. I hear Aaron give a quiet almost inaudible laugh and I give him another glare.

"Sorry, sorry," He says laughing. "You know I could have stopped the car for you."

"I'm fine," I say slightly embarrassed at how stupid and uncoordinated I must have looked. "But should _you _eat before we get there? Because I think someone seeing that would definitely make them shoot us."

"I suppose so," He agrees face suddenly grim. "We can stop in a few hours."

"Are we going to tell everyone in town that you're you know a vampire?"

"Do you have any other suggestions?" He asks turning towards me and raising an eyebrow.

"How about we say that I was sold at auction but you rescued me on the way and killed my captor? We've been in hiding for awhile but we figured it was safe to come and visit. We can't stay long though because it wouldn't be safe for everyone in town." Aaron stares at me for a second before laughing.

"That sounds like the plot of a book!"

"So," I say annoyed. "Why wouldn't they believe it? I mean, its not like you _look _like a vampire unless you get mad or something."

"Won't they be even angrier if they find out? Shouldn't we at least inform your family?" Aaron asks, serious again.

"Yeah my family," I say a little bitterly. "My three little siblings and my crazy mother. No, they won't get it. My dad _died _in the resistance, we're pretty sure they got my brother. I don't want them hating me." I end in a whisper.

"Hey, it's okay," Aaron says gently, his hand reaching across to clasp mine and giving it a light squeeze. "We'll go with your story alright? Everything will work out fine. Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you when we stop."

"Okay," I say realizing that I actually _was _tired. I close my eyes and drift off to sleep, not caring how stupid it is of me not to let go of his hand.

"Aspen," Aaron whispers, gently shaking my shoulder. "We're almost there." I blearily open my eyes and look around, the sun is much lower in the sky and when I look at the clock, I see that it's four. I had slept for almost _four _hours? Wow, I hadn't realized how tired I'd been.

"Where are we?" I ask, looking around. I suddenly recognize the road we're on. It's the one I was dragged down after I was captured all those weeks ago. I shiver involuntarily, suddenly freezing and I wrap my arms around myself trying to keep warm.

"We're about a mile from the town you were taken to, about an hour and a half away from your village. Aspen?" He asks worriedly, as he sees me there, staring blankly ahead, tears pooling in my eyes.

All of those other girls, where had they ended up? Were they all even _alive_? I doubted it. I had really lucked out ending up where I had, with Aaron. I could be dead right now. How many other girls had been captured from their homes since then, never to see their families again? And here I was actually going home.

"Aspen?" He asks again, anxiously. I come back to reality, wiping away the tears.

"Sorry," I say turning towards him and managing a small smile. "I was just—remembering."

He unbuckles himself and pulls me towards him, wrapping me into his arms. For a second I let myself just sit there, safe and comforted before I pull away. I try not to look at his face, knowing the hurt I'll see there.

"They won't ever touch you again Aspen," He says fiercely. "Believe me, if I ever find the bastards that did that to you, I'll kill them myself," His eyes flash dangerously and for a second, I'm afraid. But then, the anger vanishes and the Aaron _I _know comes back, giving me a smile. "I have an acquaintance who said he'll watch the car for us about a mile from your village. Is that all right?"

"Yeah," I agree. "I can get us to it from there. Here," I say rolling my sleeve up and giving him my wrist. I take my seat belt off and turn to face him. He grabs my wrist and his fangs slide out, indenting his lower lip. I brace myself for the sting and then comes that weird electricity.

_Aaron? _I ask cautiously. We usually refrained from speaking like this. Well _I _did at least.

_Yes? _He asks, clearly surprised.

_I know you know what this electricity thing is. But are you ever going to _tell _me._

_Aspen… _He starts and trails off.

_What are you trying to buy time to make up a good lie or excuse? _I accuse.

_No. _He says giving a frustrated mental sigh. _Look, it's true that I know what it is or at least have a pretty good idea. But I don't think now's the time to tell you. You'll only get upset. And you won't believe me._

_If it involves me I have the right to know!_

_I promise that I'll tell you. But not now, you won't understand. Just trust me on this okay?_

"Fine," I say with a scowl as he pulls back. "But you _will _have to tell me _soon_."

"I promise I will," He says clearly relieved. "Now why don't you get something to eat?"

I grab another sandwich, hamthis time, and we continue the ride in silence. I had a right to be mad didn't I? He was obviously keeping something pretty major from me and whatever it was; he knew I wouldn't like it. What could be so bad that he'd be scared to tell me about it?

An hour and a half later and the sun has almost set as, he pulls off onto a narrow dirt road that leads into the forest. At the end of it is a huge two story log cabin. The driveway is full of expensive looking cars, every light is on, and loud music is blaring. Apparently we had walked in on a party.

"Stay here." Aaron orders, before getting out of the car and leaving me baffled. Did he seriously think he could just order me around like that? Oh hell no. Defiantly, I hop out of the car and follow him to the front door. He has already gone inside and I begin to second-guess myself. Maybe there was a good reason he had told me to stay in the car. These people, if they were even human which I doubted, could be really dangerous.

I push the door open into a sea of people and pounding music. Couples are plastered against each other, people are dancing to the music that shakes the floor and there's hardly any room to walk. I can't help bumping into people as I navigate across the room.

"Hey honey," A man slurs, throwing an arm over my shoulders. "Why don't I get you a drink and we can sit and talk for a while."

"No thanks," I say disgusted by his alcohol drenched breath. "I'm looking for someone." I try to throw his arm off of me but his grip tightens and he pulls me against him.

"Well you just found him. Come on lets go have some fun." He says yanking along as he stumbles into a nearby room. I call out to people as he shoves passed but either they don't care or they think its some kind of joke.

"No, let go of me!" I say beginning to panic. Why did I have to leave the car again exactly? I try to shove him off but his hold is unrelenting and his fingers dig painfully into my shoulder. This room is darker and most of the other people in here are passed out or look totally out of it. "Help!" I scream, hoping to get someone's attention but there's probably no way I'll ever be heard over the pounding music. "Aaron!"

"Ah-ah-ah," He chides, placing a damp, sweaty hand over my mouth to muffle my screams. "We'll have none of that." He leans over and places a disgusting wet kiss on my cheek. _Oh my God this guy is really going to do something to me._ I have time to think in complete shock.

And that is when I am ripped from his grasp and I tumble to the floor. The lights snap on to illuminate an enraged Aaron, his sapphire eyes glowing red and gold. All of the previously dead looking occupants of the room jump awake and scatter. Aaron's fist then proceeds to connect with the drunk ass hole's face and send him flying across the wall where he collides with the wall, leaving a sizeable dent. Plaster rains down and I stand there with my mouth agape as Aaron rushes forward to deliver another blow.

"Wait!" I shout, shaken out of my daze, scared Aaron might actually kill him. I mean he was a total creep and deserved the first punch but I didn't want him dead! He hadn't even done anything! _Yet_. An evil little voice whispers in my head. _But he was going to. He deserves what he's going to get. _I firmly tell it to shut up, even though I'd like to see him get hit another time.

Aaron whirls around to face me, dropping the man who he'd been holding up by his collar. For a second, I'm terrified. I see no recognition in his face. I see a monster, a vampire, intending to kill. His eyes are more red than blue and his fangs out are out, gleaming sharply in the light. But then the red fades some, although the fangs don't disappear, and he looks at me worriedly.

"Aspen are you alright? He didn't—do anything did he?"

"What? No! I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

"Fine," He says, teeth gritted. The man groans on the floor, attempting to push himself up. Aaron rolls his eyes before turning back to him and punching him in the face. He slumps over again, unconscious. "Now do you mind telling me why the _hell _you couldn't just listen to me and stay in the car?"

"What made you think you could just tell me what to do?" I shoot back, completely mad at him now and all fear forgotten.

"Aspen, so help me God," Aaron starts threateningly and his eyes flash red and gold again. Then he stops, sighing and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Just go to the car I'll take care of this." I turn around to do just that, when I run into a wall, or well, it _feels _like a wall.

"Wow," The guy, who is definitely _not _a wall, says as he puts his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "Careful there." I look up into a pair of amazing green eyes who might belong to the hottest guy I've ever seen. He's not that tall, around five eleven, with straight dark brown hair an even white smile.

"John," Aaron says addressing him. "You have the worst party guests ever."

"Sorry," He says smiling sheepishly as he releases my shoulders. "But believe me; I don't even know the guy."

"I'm sure," Aaron says dryly. "Thanks for watching our car for us. We'll be back to pick

it up in a week or so."

"Anything for an old friend," John says still smiling. "I'll deal with this jackass here; you two should be on your way before it gets too dark."

"You're right," Aaron says suddenly looking worried. "Come on Aspen," He says reaching for my hand which I refuse. He gives me a scowl before walking out the door, and I follow him a bit reluctantly. What had him so worried? I mean he could take anything that tried to get us. Right?


	11. Chapter 10

**Please review, review, review! They are much appreciated! :D Also Please answer my poll! Thankyou!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Outside, night is beginning to fall. Who knew what was creeping around in the dark? Eager to get home before I had a chance to find out, I hurry over to the car and pop open the trunk. Pulling out our bags, glad that we'd decide to bring back packs. They're those huge ones made for hikers. It would have really sucked if we'd had to lug giant rolling suitcases through the woods while possibly running for our lives.

"So," I say hoisting my bag up. "Which way do we go?"

"Straight ahead," He says pointing into the quickly darkening woods. "Your village is about an hour and a half away. I asked John for directions. Lets get going."

We head into the forest which is eerily dark and quite. That could _not _be a good sign. Aaron looks tense, his eyes dart around constantly and he looks ready to attack at a moments notice. I decide it would not be wise to try and talk to him at the moment.

We walk for ages, keeping a brisk pace that leaves me stumbling in the ever increasing dark. Finally, after the third time that I manage to trip over a log and land flat on my face, I've had enough.

"That's it!" I declare, wiping the mud from my clothes yet again. I stop in my tracks, refusing to move an inch. Aaron continues walking for a minute before he seems to realize I've stopped and let's out and exasperated sigh.

"What's it Aspen?" He asks tersely, his voice moving closer to me. "Because I really don't have time for one of your tantrums at the moment."

"One of my _tantrums_?" I ask in utter disbelief. "Are you serious Aaron? I can't see an inch in front of my face!"

"Aspen," Aaron starts before letting out a growl of frustration. "Look, I'm sorry okay? Here, grab my hand and follow right behind me. I won't let you fall. I promise." I grope blindly around in the dark for a second before his cool hand encases my own.

"Thanks," I say truly grateful. "Falling on my face was getting really old." Aaron lets out a laugh as I begin to carefully walk behind him.

"I bet you're pretty excited to be going home huh?" Aaron asks a few minutes later, but there's an odd tone in his voice.

"Yeah, I can't wait!" I say excitedly, picturing the shocked and happy faces of my family. "It'll be so great to get home."

"Would you stay there if you could?" Aaron asks quietly.

"Of course," I answer automatically. "Why wouldn't I?" Aaron's only response is silence and I'm afraid I've said something to upset him. But I mean, what did he expect? That I would be overjoyed at the thought of rarely seeing my family while being forced to live somewhere for the rest of my life against my will?

"Listen Aaron," I say after another minute of silence. "I am really grateful at how nice you and Ruby and everyone else have been to me. But can't you see why I'd much rather have the freedom to stay where I choose?"

"Of course." Aaron answers stiffly. God he was so annoying! I'm about to tell him just that when his grip on my hand tightens painfully and he comes to a sudden stop, causing me to stumble into his back. .

"Ow! Aaron let go!" I exclaim, trying to yank my hand from his grasp.

"Be quiet!" He hisses. I hear a low, menacing growl coming from nearby and I freeze. Uh-oh. That could _not _be good. Aaron abruptly releases my hand, and I panic for a second, alone in the dark.

"Aaron?" I whisper, my eyes hopelessly scanning the darkness. That's when my eyes lock with a pair of glowing yellow ones staring at me hungrily from the bushes. I can almost picture its sharp toothed grin as it hungrily licks its lips.

"Aspen run!" Aaron cries from behind me. And that's when the creature pounces at me. I stand frozen, unable to move, before I'm shoved out of the way by Aaron. The creature lands on him with a snarl and I tumble to the ground, gouging my hand on a sharp stick.

I gasp at the pain for a second before jumping up with it in my hand (who knew when I might need a weapon and it was better than nothing) and taking off blindly into the trees, praying that Aaron can defeat the creature behind me. I race through the trees, heart pounding as branches tug on my hair and clothes while tearing at my skin.

Once I think I am a safe enough distance away, I allow myself to rest, leaning against a tree for support with my meager stick grasped tightly in my wrist. I can no longer hear the sounds of fighting and the forest is silent around me. As the minutes pass, my anxiety grows. Where was Aaron? Was he injured or dead? Would the beast come after me next, ripping me limb from limb? I shudder at the thought and force myself to stop.

I would know if he was dead right, through the bond? So there was nothing to worry about right now. If he didn't come back, I could stay awake till morning and find my way home on my own.

What seems like hours later, my eyes begin to drift shut against my will and I fight to stay awake. Where the hell was he?

"Come on Aspen, stay awake you idiot!" I mutter to myself, pinching my arm. After several minutes of that not working, I cut my arm with the stick I found. I wince as it slices my skin, but the sharp pain helps me focus. A low chuckle comes from the trees above me and I realize too late that cutting myself in a forest full of creatures that could smell blood and that would also enjoy eating me was not a good idea.

In the scarce moonlight that shines through the branches here, I see a dark shadow leap down from the trees to the forest floor where they land quietly and cat like. His eyes gleam in the darkness. I see him grin and his fangs flash. Great, just f-ing great.

"Little girl all alone in the dark," He purrs, stepping towards me. "How very unwise. Don't you know there are monsters out here?"

"Yeah," I say gripping my stick tighter, which is probably as threatening as a toothpick to him. "But don't worry; I have a monster of my own looking out for me."

"Oh really?" He says voice mocking. "And where is this big, bad, beast now? Hmm? Did he leave you for me as a snack?" As he talks, he moves ever closer and I hold my stick out like a knife.

"I'm warning you," I say, trying to sound tough, but my voice sounds shaky even to me. "I'm not afraid to use this. Just leave me alone and find someone else to torment alright?"

"I don't think so darling," He says with a chuckle. His hand darts out, wrapping around my wrist with an iron hold. "Now why don't you play nice and drop the stick?" He squeezes tighter and I have no choice but to drop it.

"Aaron, help!" I manage to shriek before he pulls me tight against him and puts a cold, grimy hand against my mouth.

"Now, now, we'll have none of that, "He chides, whispering it into my ear. "Now if you just hold still, I can have this over real quick. You'll hardly feel a thing," He lifts up the arm I cut and runs his tongue over it, making me shiver with revulsion. "Mm, well aren't you sweet?" He says and I kick backwards, hard. He growls in pain, squeezing me painfully tight, and forcing the air out of my body.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done that girl," He hisses, fangs grazing my neck. "I was going to let you go after I had some fun, but now you'll suffer."

God, why did I always have to be such an idiot? Seriously, _why_? I desperately try to think of a way to get myself out of this mess, but I come up empty. I can kick and scream all I lie but it won't help me any. That will only piss him off more and he'll punish me by causing me as much pain as possible. His fangs slowly slide into my skin, and I brace myself.

Suddenly, he stiffens, and he releases me, surprised, I stumble before looking back up at him confused. What was with the sudden change in heart? I mean not that I was complaining or anything but he had seemed pretty intent on killing me.

His hand lashes out again, grabbing my arm and I feel the tremors rocking through his body? What the hell?

"What did you do to me?" He hisses in obvious pain. What _had _I done to him? Then it hits me. Aaron had said before our binding ceremony that whoever had my blood would be poisoned. Well, it served the bastard right.

"I told you a monster was looking out for me," I say calmly. "Now maybe a bigger monster will come for _you_."

"You _bitch_." He snarls, grip tightening, the convulsions growing stronger. I give his chest a light push and he topples weakly over.

"Yeah, I really don't care." I say, walking away from him in disgust.

"Wait!" He cries once I'm a few feet away. I pause and turn to face the general direction his voice came from. "Please don't leave me here! I-I'm sorry! I wasn't going to hurt you, have to believe me! There are things out here that will rip me to shreds."

"I guess you should have thought of that before you tried to eat me," I say coolly. "Don't you have any buddies that you can call?"

"Well yes but—"

"Then call them," I say stopping him mid sentence. "Because you'll be getting no help from me."

I walk on, ignoring his pleas. He'd be fine. Right? I ignore the guilt nagging at me. He would have left me at the mercy of the forest in a second flat. He could call up someone to help him until he recovered. Right? I shake off the feeling that I've just done something terrible and try to find Aaron.

I've been walking for ten minutes, having found another sharp stick however useless it may be, when a cold hand latches onto my shoulder from behind. I let out a shriek before whirling around and stabbing in front of me. I make contact with something that lets out a grunt of pain before grabbing the stick and throwing it away.

"Aspen!" My captor shouts in a familiar voice as he grabs both of my wrists after I lash out at him with my fists. "Aspen you're alright, it's Aaron. You're safe."

"Aaron?" I say, hardly able to believe it. I let myself sag against him and he stiffens a moment before wrapping his arms around me.

"Shh, you're safe now." He sooths.

"So you killed that—that thing?" I ask pulling back from him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He assures me. "It was a crazy ass werewolf and yeah he's dead. Where did you go? What happened, I've been searching everywhere for you."

"Well you _did _tell me to run," I remind him. I hate to tell him what happens next, knowing he'll probably freak, but I figure he'll somehow find out anyway. "I stopped to rest against a tree and I waited for you for what seemed like hours. I was terrified that I'd fall asleep so I cut my arm with a stick I had, and before you tell me how completely idiotic that was I already know and in my defense I was half asleep, this vamp jumped down from the trees and grabbed me. He well, he licked the cut, I kicked him completely pissing him off, he bit my neck and then he went into like a seizure. I left him seemingly paralyzed on the ground."

"You _idiot_," He growls, crushing me against him again. "He could have killed you!"

"Yeah, I kind of figured that out. But, I'm okay see?" I say stepping back and spreading my arms wide. "Will he come out of that weird seizure thing?"

"Eventually, but maybe not before he's ripped to shreds by something bigger than him."

"Then we have to help him," I say guilt eating away at me again. "I mean, I know he was going to kill me and all but we shouldn't leave him to be torn into little bite sized pieces by some monster out there!"

"He'll be fine Aspen," Aaron tries to assure me. "He should come out of it in five minutes or so. It wouldn't even be worth it to go looking for him."

"Are you sure?" I ask skeptical.

"Yes, I'm positive Aspen," Aaron says sounding completely exasperated. "Shouldn't we get going?"

I hesitate, debating what to do. Was he just lying to make me feel better? The answer: most likely, but what could I possibly do about it? Shoving the guilty thoughts away, I smile at Aaron in the darkness.

"Well alright then, let's keep walking shall we? How far away are we?"

"Only another half hour or so." He replies and we continue walking in silence.

The remainder of the trip is uneventful. Not one thing jumps out at us and says so much as "Boo!" Eventually, we reach a familiar barb wire fence and my excitement grows. I was almost home. Finally.

I lead Aaron to a hole in the fence, which he can barely squeeze through. Then, I practically run through the narrow streets crowded with rundown stores and tiny ramshackle homes to one smack dab in the middle. Its peeling paint is a faded blue in the light and a dark gray right now, and a tiny front porch with half the boards rotted

It has five tiny rooms, plus a cellar, is one story tall, and four of its seven windows are boarded over, glass being too expensive to replace, the floorboards inside are worn and smooth and everything inside is well loved, handmade, and old. I picture Emerald and Pete, snuggled together in bed and Daisy alone in the bed we used to share. (FYI, her brother's name used to be John, but when I named Aaron's friend that last chapter I had to change it, so he's Peter Jr., PEte for short and her stepfather was named Peter.)

Before Aaron can stop me, I race to the door, pounding on the thin woods behind the rickety screen, heart pounding with anticipation. The door flies open and I look to see a shotgun barrel pressed against my heart.

"Who the hell are you?" The person demands.

"Daisy, what do you think mother would say if she could hear you now?" I demand, smiling.

"Aspen?" Daisy asks in shock. "Is that really you?"

"It's good to see you Dais." I whisper tears in my eyes. The gun clatters to the floor, and I pull my little sister into my arms.


	12. Chapter 11

**How do you like this guys? Two chapter in two days! I think that this deserves a couple reviews don't you? :D And maybe a poll answer or two? C'mon, 111 peopel looked at this yesterday and I still have only three poll answers! Help me out here guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

After many tears are shed and at least several dozen hugs are given, Daisy ushers us into our tiny living room. It's strange seeing a place that I was once so familiar with become a place where I am just a visitor. A wave of sadness hits me as Aaron and I sit on our floral loveseat, so worn in places that the stuffing is coming through, while Daisy sits across from us in the matching arm chair, between us, a fire cheerfully crackles.

"So," I say us Daisy hands me a steaming mug of tea. "How have you all been? Did you get my presents?"

"It was a miracle," Daisy says seriously. "To tell you the truth Aspen, we would have starved without it. No matter what I said I was never any good at hunting or trading in the market."

I take in her clean blue pajamas, her now shiny light brown hair, and the light in her gray eyes. She's grown taller in the short time I've been gone, and she's put on weight which is defiantly a good thing. I hardly recognize my little sister anymore, I realize sadly.

"And how are Emerald and Pete?" I ask taking a sip of my warm, sweet tea.

"They're doing great. They love their new toys and they're healthier and happier than ever. I got mom into a great hospital and she's doing so much better Aspen, it's like she's a different person. She's actually talking, asks us how schools going. It's amazing."

"Really?" I ask completely shocked. Now _that _was definitely a surprise. My mom hadn't mumbled anything but gibberish for the past three years.

"Yeah, incredible what some pills and therapy can do isn't it?" Daisy says shaking her head in wonder. "But, enough about us, what happened to _you_? Where have you been all of this time? And, no offense, but who the _hell _is he?" She demands.

"Daisy, language," I reprimand her, my years of playing mother kicking in, but she only rolls her eyes at me. Yep, she was a full blown teenager now for sure. Guiltily, I remember her birthday was two weeks ago. "Ah, happy belated birthday Dais, sorry that I forgot."

"Don't try to get off subject," She warns. "Tell me _everything_."

"Well," I start off slowly, mentally crossing my fingers, desperately hoping that she'll buy this. "I was captured and sold at auction along with a bunch of other girls," I hear Daisy's sharp intake of breath and her eyes begin shooting daggers at Aaron. "But," I continue quickly, trying to stop her from killing him on the spot. "Aaron killed the vamp that bought me and we've been on the run. We ditched them a few weeks ago, so we figured it'd be safe for me to come home for a bit."

"But how did you manage to send all of that stuff?" Daisy asks, relaxing but now clearly confused. "And why do you two look so dirty and beat up?" I glance over at Aaron who is completely coated in dirt from head to toe, there's scrapes and gashes all over his skin and essentially he's a filthy bloody mess. And I'm not looking much better.

"Aaron's super rich and he let me send stuff to you. And we ran into a werewolf in the woods, but don't worry, Aaron killed it."

Daisy looks at Aaron wide eyed with awe; I can almost read her thoughts. _This guy could take out a bunch of vamps and werewolves single handedly and live to tell the tale? Badass, rich and _hot. She was totally crushing on him, and I look over at him with a smirk. He looks confused for a second, but when he sees Daisy's love struck expression, his eyes widen and he looks like he wants to bolt. I snicker at his panicked expression.

"Wow," Daisy says with a sigh, smiling at Aaron. "That was so brave of you."

"Well, um thanks?" Aaron says making it sound like a question.

"Hey, Daisy, do you mind if we go clean ourselves up a bit?"

"What…?" She asks still sounding dazed. "Oh sure," She shakes herself out of it. "You're lucky, today was a water day. I'll go get some fresh towels for you two." She says getting up and wandering down the hall.

"Aw, someone likes you." I say with a grin as soon as she's out of sight.

"Shut up," He says with a scowl, bumping my shoulder with his own. "And what did she mean by a water day?"

"Out here, we only get running water every three to four days. On the days that we get it, we fill up these enormous cement basins and that's where we get our water to cook, clean, and bathe with. They used to use them in some countries in South and Central America, they called them pelas, or at least that's what we learned in school." I say with a shrug. (Authors note: yes those things are real! When I went to El Salvador this summer that's how we got all of our water and to shower we had to dump buckets of cold water on our heads. Appreciate running water people!)

"Really?" Aaron asks, sounding completely shocked. "It's that bad here?"

"It's not so bad, I'm used to it. Or at least, I was. Taking a cold shower tonight's really going to suck." I say with a grimace. Daisy walks back into the room carrying a pile of towels.

"Here ya guys go. When you're done, you guys can have our old room Aspen. Emerald and Pete have been insisting that we _all _sleep in mom's bed since she left," She says rolling her eyes again. "And don't bother cleaning the couch; I'll take care of it in the morning."

"Thanks Daisy," I say sincerely, smiling at her. "I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," She says smiling warmly back. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, we're fine," I assure her. "Just go on to bed."

"Okay, goodnight." She says smiling again, this time at Aaron, before going down the hall and shutting the door.

"You can shower first," I say settling back down on the loveseat and clutching my warm tea as I shut my eyes. "I'll just rest here for a bit." I swallow the rest of my tea, and as it warms me, I must drift off to sleep because the next thing I know, Aaron is gently shaking my shoulders.

"Hey," He says, smiling down at me. "Showers open."

"Thank," I mumble groggily, before stretching and getting up. That's when I do a double take. Aaron's face is covered in quickly darkening bruises and scratches, and there's several deep gouges along his arms and legs. One running down his left arm looks particularly nasty; it's four claw marks dug deep into his skin, and it's still bleeding. "Aaron!" I exclaim with shock. "You look like shit!"

"Thanks," He says wryly. "That's what I've wanted to hear all night."

"I'm serious!" I hiss bringing my voice down into a whisper. "Are you going to be all right?"

"I'm fine," He tries to assure me. "Really, if you've got a salve or something, I'll be good to go."

"Are you sure?" I ask, still worried. "You don't need any, you know?"

"No Aspen I'm fine," He says giving me a reassuring smile. "I don't want them to get suspicious."

"If you're sure," I say, still not convinced. But I go to the bathroom and get a cream we make for scrapes and cuts, along with some bandages to wrap around them. "Sit down," I order him, before getting to work. I cover his arms and hands before wrapping them in the gauze. He sits there quietly throughout the whole ordeal, as I slather his legs and back with the stuff. As I'm wrapping his last arm, he gently lays a hand on top of my own, stopping me. I look down at him surprised and he smiles up at me, his blue eyes sparkling.

"Thank you," He says quietly, before grabbing my hand and turning it over as he places a kiss on my palm. I desperately try to stop my heart from racing, as I wrap it around a final time.

"No problem," I mumble, before bolting to the bathroom, eager to get out of there as fast as I possibly can.

I lean against the bathroom door for support once it's closed, trying desperately to stop the rapid beating of my heart. What was wrong with me? He was a _vampire_. I would not feel anything for him. I couldn't _possibly _feel anything for him! And if I did, it was just a side effect of the bond. Or maybe I was just unconsciously acting out what he felt towards me. Either way, it was not happening, _not_.

Banishing all thoughts from my mind, I pull of my filthy clothes and dump them in the hamper. I'd wash them tomorrow. I climb into the shower, while seriously wishing for some hot water, and dump the first bucket over my head, shivering at the cold. But hey, clean, is clean right?

After scrubbing every bit of dirt off of my body, which takes _forever_, I wrap myself in a towel before putting on the fluffiest pajamas that I brought. I then examine the damage the forest left on me. After seeing my reflection, I wince; my face doesn't look that much better than Aaron's. I'm covered in nicks and scrapes and more than my fair share of bruises so I slather some of the cream on to.

Then, I'm left with the daunting task of combing out my hair which looks like it was hit by a tornado. I contemplate just hacking it all off, but decide that I'll probably regret that in the morning. So slowly through dozens of painful tugs that make me lose a good amount of hair anyways, I finally manage to get my hair combed out.

I tiptoe down the hall to my old room and crack the door open. Light pours into the dark room, illuminating the two double beds where me and my younger siblings slept, and the twin where Sam used to sleep, which is where Aaron is right now.

"Aaron?" I whisper. "Are you awake?" He doesn't respond, so I shut the door and carefully walk over to my old bed.

When I lay down, I'm surprised, and okay I admit it, delighted to find my old, ragged, stuffed rabbit lying there. I had almost forgotten the poor thing, but now as I clutch it to my chest, it brings back so many good memories from my childhood. Of my fourth birthday, shortly before my father died, where I received the light pink rabbit, that was now a dull gray, with the bright black button eyes and the fluffy cotton tail. I remember how happy I'd been to get it, I remember Sam, teasing me by keeping it just out of my reach, and I'm glad to just remember him, I remember curling up on my mother's lap with it clutched tightly in my small fists as we sit before the fire and she rocks me to sleep. I remember all of these things and more as I fall asleep with a smile on my face, while trying to forget how Aaron's touch made my heart race.


End file.
